Taking Him In
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Kendall, James, and Carlos take on a challenge like no other...but will taking in Logan be as easy as they thought? No slash! Collab with SwagUPWindowsDOWN
1. Jackets

**Hi everyone! This is in fact a rewrite (sorta...not really) of my story 'Taking Him In' so sorry if you've already read this chapter. The reason I'm reposting this and deleting the other is because something really cool happened. SwagUPWindowsDOWN had a similar idea while on holiday, though she didn't post it. We were talking and she suggested that since we both had kind of the same idea we should do a collab. I loved the idea, so that's what we are going to do! This chapter was written by me, but the rest will be both of our writing :) we hope you like our story!**

Logan Mitchell knew there was something wrong when he woke up on that Friday morning. He could hear his parent's yelling from downstairs...something about the heat being turned off again. Logan sighed; no wonder he felt so chilly. The small raven haired boy threw his feet over his bed and sat up, instantly being hit in the face with a wave of nausea. He knew that it was a result of not being able to eat properly.

He began his trek down the staircase and into the kitchen to get breakfast. The small thin boy opened the cabinets to see they were empty again. He felt suddenly really angry. His parents spent so much money and time with things they wanted, and had a tendancy of not thinking of the important things; aka, the Mitchell family lacked money, big time. Logan found himself wearing the same things fay after day...he also found himself not having food to eat sometimes, and sitting up at night due to how cold his room had become without any heat.

The clock read 6:40AM, which made Logan rush to his room to get dressed. He hid the holes that formed in the back of his black t-shirt with an old sweater that swallowed his small body. His worn out jeans slid down his tiny waist, and no matter how much he hiked them up, the pants kept falling. Logan pulled on his snow boots and headed out the door, starting his walk out in the freezing cold Minnesotan weather, to school.

The blonde boy who lived across the street couldn't help but notice that his neighbor was walking out in the snow without any jacket. His big heart grew and grew until the boy ran over to Logan. He didn't know who that kid wasm but there was no way he was letting him stay like that.

"Hey!" The tall boy yelled.

Logan turned around and looked at the guy who was now running after him.

"You can't stay out in the cold like that!" He yelled.

Logan didn't know how to respond, and before he knew it, the blonde boy had taken off his hoodie and was trying to put it onto him.

"N-no thanks...I-I'm ok." Logan mumbled.

...and if this day couldn't have gotten worse, more boys ran over to Logan. One with a helmet, and the other with a mirror. Why did those three guys care so much? But more importantly...why for him? He was worthless, and a nobody...he didn't deserve that...or did he?

**We both are so excited to write more!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Bullies

**Yay! Hi guys :) this is the first chapter that SwagUPWindowsDOWN and I wrote together! We both hope you guys like it!**

Logan felt somewhat overwhelmed while standing next to the tall boys that were in front of him. They clearly were far older than he was which scared the tiny child. Without saying anything else, Logan took the jacket off and ran as far away as he possibly could from the other kids. He could feel a few warm tears well up in his eyes, though he couldn't put his finger on the reason as to why they were forming. Probably due to the fact he had just ran away from the only people who ever gave him a second look. The brunette secretly wished that he still had his jacket, because the coldness in the air was beginning to become unbearable for his weak body.

He kept running, somewhere the thought of school made it into his mind and he found himself in front of the large building, the window frames painted red for some color, but that only reminded him of another type of red he saw daily. The liquid kind. Logan looked behind him, seeing the boys running down the street. They had to be older than him. Maybe...6th grade? Well he certainly didn't want to find out. Ever since his parents had started to ignore him or worse when they weren't ignoring him, yell at him, Logan had developed issues. A lot of issues. He was incredibly shy, nervous, paranoid; anxious...the list went on and on. The littlest 8 year old in the whole school, not just in height or weight, but age since his birthday was September 14th, just two weeks before the cut off, slipped into the school building, hoping today, he wouldn't get any trouble.

Logan tried as hard as possible to lay low and be quiet as the morning passed. He didn't mind the work time in classes at school, simply because nobody could bother him during then. He was terrified of lunch though. It was a part of the day where the older kids were mixed in with the younger kids, and that's what feared the small boy the most. He knew that some of the 6th graders liked to pick on the third graders, and he was an easy target being the youngest and smallest of them all. The bell rang for lunch and Logan began to feel uneasy with complete worry. He hoped deep down that nobody would bother him, but something else in his mind told himself that it wouldn't end up that way.

Logan looked at the few pieces of metal in his hand. 65 cents. How was he meant to buy his lunch with 65 cents? The milk alone was $2.50 and he didn't even have enough for that. Well, he should be used to it, he hasn't eaten anything for about a week and even then all he has was a slice of stale bread. It's not like if he did have enough money he'd eat anyway, any food at the moment always made him throw up. He found himself sitting aimlessly on a table by himself near the back of the room. Looking around, he spotted the three boys from earlier who also seemed to be looking around for something. Or someone. But his view was suddenly blocked by three towering figures, built like brick walls. Jason Malvorne and his two sidekicks, Andy Hills and Tom Carter, stood before him, smirking down at him. They were easily the biggest bullies in the school and they were in 6th grade.  
"Hey Logeek, how's it going?" Jason sneered. Logan said nothing. He never did. "Come on guys, why don't we give little Logan here a lesson since he seems to love them soo much!" He addresses the others as he pulls Logan out of the cafeteria and towards the boy's toilets. Help me Logan thought.

Logan began to feel panic. He wanted someone to jump out and help him, though he doubted that anyone would even care enough to do that. Jason, Tom, and Andy giggled at the fact Logan was squirming and whimpering at the moment. How could someone ever be that cold hearted?

"You crying, dork?" Jason growled.

Logan again was paralyzed by fear and kept silent.

"Answer him, nerd!" Tom budded in.

Logan still was too scared to reply. Instead more wining and sobs came out.

"Loser." Andy grumbled under his breathe.

Suddenly, Logan looked up to see that they were now in the boy's bathroom. That place disgusted him to no end. Between the chipped paint on the walls all the way to the dirty sinks...it was just...eww. Logan cringed due to the sight, causing the boys to once again have an uproar of laughter. The raven haired boy's tiny body quivered with worry as he was slammed into a bathroom stall, causing the plastic door to swing open. He wanted to do something, but at this moment, he felt so incredibly hopeless.

"Hey, Logeek, you look like you need a wash" Andy snarled.

"Yeah you smell! Do you live in a dustbin or something?" Tom added.

Logan sniffed. He knew he didn't look or smell good. That's what happens when your parents don't pay the water bills and it gets shut off. He could only wash himself with the bucket that he put in the small yard and the rainwater it collected. Considering there hadn't been any rain for a while, he hadn't been able to wash. He was also stuck with the same t-shirt and pants as he had no other clothes. The only variation was the five pairs of underwear he had. His clothes only got washed with rainwater as well. He looked grubby, he smelt grubby and he felt grubby too. The three bullies were laughing as unbeknownst to Logan, he had started silently crying.

"C'mon then, time for your wash!" Jason bellowed as he shoved Logan down to his knees in front of the grime covered toilet.

He grabbed the back of Logan's head, pinching and twisting the hair making Logan yelp. Logan himself knew what was coming. He tried everything to get out of his grip, but felt his head getting lower and lower. Then, before he could prepare himself, he was shoved under the water. He thrashed and kicked, spluttering and losing the little air he had saved. They weren't bringing him up, he needed air, he needed to breathe. He suddenly felt extremely light headed, becoming dizzy even though he wasn't spinning around. Then, just as he was about to pass out:

"Hey! What are you doing? Leave him alone!" the voice was muffled, but he could tell it wasn't Jason, Tom or Andy.

He was flung out of the toilet and into the wall of the cubicle, gasping and choking for all the sweet, sweet air he could gather. His oxygen deprived lungs ached with the pressure, but he continued to take it in. Then he was aware of three presences in front of him. Not the bullies, but the boys from this morning. Their faces appeared concerned and they were waving their hands in front of his face.

"Hey! Kid are you ok? Can you hear me?" the tallest asked, his long, brown locks perfectly styled.

"I'm not sure he's with us. He was practically drowned! When I get my hands on those bullies, they'll see how it feels to be shoved into a toilet!" the blonde seethed.

"Should we take him to the nurse?" the smallest of the three asked, the helmet wearing one.

"Yeah, let's dry him off first though" the blonde replied as him and the tallest went to get paper towels.

Logan took this as his chance. He didn't want anyone, especially these scary 6th grade boys, knowing all of his secrets, all of his home life and problems. He stood, shakily but fast and dizzily ran to the door, ignoring the shouts from the boys behind him. No one could find out what was going on and as much as he wanted it, no one could help him.

"Why does he keep running away from us?" Carlos asked.

"I really don't know." Kendall shrugged.

"Guys, we have to get back to class...lunch was over 5 minutes ago!" James budded in.

Kendall and Carlos nodded as they followed James out of the bathroom and down the big halls. Kendall's mind wandered as they made their way back to class. He was so worried for that little kid...there was something not right with him, and Kendall was curious to find out what. Why would a little 8-year-old be so quiet and nervous all the time? Something wasn't adding up there.

"Boys...why are you late?" Mrs. Kohler, their Reading/Writing Workshop teacher questioned.

Carlos, James and Kendall all looked at each other, for a second they wanted to tell Mrs. Kohler. She had to one of the nicest teachers in the building. She always listened when something happened, and no matter what it was, she'd try to help rather than just yelling like other teachers.

"...I-I really don't wanna talk about it." Kendall sighed.

"Ok, well, if you want to later...let me know." Mrs. Kohler replied and then turned back to the board to continue writing some notes down.

Kendall sat down at his seat to be bombarded with questions by the other people at his table.

"Wait so what happened?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, why don'tcha wanna talk about it?" Michael added.

"Are you ok?" Ryan continued.

"Guys...it's nothing...really, I just didn't want to tell Mrs. Kohler."

"Oh." The others moaned.

Kendall couldn't focus the rest of the day, so he was thrilled to finally hear the bell ring. The blonde met up with his friends and they began their walk home from school. James and Carlos looked a little bit unfocused as well...they clearly were all thinking the same thing. Where was that little kid?

**So how was it? Let us know!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	3. Stuck

**Hey! We're back LOL :) SwagUPWindowsDOWN and I are having such a great time writing this, so we decided to update again! **

Logan slowly trudged up his frost covered drive, slipping on the ice as the soles on his holey shoes had long since worn away. You would have thought, since he had been wearing the same shoes since he was 5 that they would be too small for him, but they weren't. He had probably stopped growing at that age. That's when his parents started to ignore him and forget about him. So, because of that, his body hadn't been getting the nutrients it needed and he was extremely undernourished. Malnourished. No wonder the 1st graders were taller than him. He unlocked the rotten door and closed it behind him as he wandered into his not-so-humble abode. He entered the living room, where the couches were scratched and torn, the coffee table broken and the curtains, dusty and ripped. They didn't even have a TV. Logan had seen a TV before, in the shop in town. They were big and flat, but he didn't actually know what they did. Did they make smoothies? Logan ignored the fact that his stomach grumbled at the thought of the fruity treat he'd only experienced once in his life, knowing food would make him ill...that was normal for him. He couldn't see how people ate in the first place, why didn't they throw up? Walking through into the kitchen, with its broken counters and bare cupboards, warm fridge and no table, he spotted a note lying on a counter top. Reading over it, Logan discovered it was from his 'so-called' parents.

Logan,  
We've both gone on the same business trip for a year and the contract says we'll go on another year long one after that. You can stay in the house, but don't ruin anything. You'll be fine, you're a strong boy, and you don't need to eat often. You don't deserve it anyway; you've put us through so much trouble anyway. If the police come round suspecting anything, tell them we're in bed ill or something so they go away. See you in two years...maybe.  
-Your parents.

Logan wanted to start sobbing. He missed his parents...he didn't know why they didn't love him anymore, and trying to figure out a reason always made him cry. Self-confidence was something he had lost along with his parents attention years back. The raven haired boy could pick out a hundred different explanations as to why his mom and dad didn't want him around. It pained him to think about that.

Warm tears trickled down the small pale boy's face as he slid against the wall down into a sitting position. He hugged his bony legs to his chest and rocked back and forth wallowing in his own self-pity. His tiny body quivered from the cold harsh Minnesotan winds that blew into the kitchen from the broken window that rested above him.

The small, undernourished boy stood up dizzily. He felt so hungry and lightheaded due to not eating that week. He secretly wished that he had food, but then dismissed the thought when he remembered how sick it made him. The young child didn't understand the reason as to why his body couldn't hold onto food...all he knew was that the last thing he wanted was to feel ill while he was alone in a dark cold house. The power rarely ever worked there, probably because he had no one to pay for it. Therefore the heat didn't go on, nor did some of the lights.

Logan made his way to the living room and sat on the old ripped couch. He grabbed a raggedy blanket from the ground and wrapped his around himself, cuddling closer to the fabric for warmth. Though he wasn't getting what he needed from it, the cloth helped a tad bit. What did the brunette do to deserve this kind of suffering?

The night was the coldest that year on Minnesota. Harsh, icy winds battered the broken house and it started to snow, the frozen water melting and leaking through the roof that seemed to be covered in holes. Logan couldn't sleep. He was completely frozen. His breath came out in loud puffs, he could visibly see in the darkness, the fog coming rapidly out of his tiny mouth. He hauled himself up and slowly found all the blankets he could. The small boy did have a bedroom, but it didn't feel safe or comforting. There wasn't even a bed, just a hard, uncomfortable blow up mattress that had popped and deflated. He would choose couch over that any day. He huddled under his blankets, hearing the wind crashing against the outside; feeling the icy water run down his body. Suddenly, the darkness was filled with a massive creaking noise, making Logan jump and get closer to the window to see what it was. And before Logan had a chance to realize what was going on, a large tree that had been once sitting on the front lawn crashed through the window, falling further and further. Logan only had time to get out a pitiful scream before a large weight had landed on him and knocked him down. Then everything went black.

Slowly blinking his eyes open, all Logan could see was a massive tree right in front of him. He was able to pull his body out from under the branches, though his arm was stuck right below the trunk. It hurt so bad to move it, but the small boy knew he had to get it out soon so he could make it to school.

He was happy that the sun had begun to rise, because if not, this situation would be a whole lot harder. He had to act as if he were pulling a Band-Aid off...just pull super quick so it won't hurt as bad. Logan tried to tug his arm out from under, but it wouldn't budge, he was too weak.

Tears sprung from the small boy's eyes. It hurt so bad that it was becoming unbearable. He could feel the sharp bark ripping into the skin of his arm as he let out a yelp of pain. Logan had to fight to keep his eyes open, because he could feel his entire body shutting down. The agony was too much. He had to get out. Logan pulled his arm again only to hurt himself even more. The raven haired boy found himself sobbing hysterically now. He had given up. He had accepted the fact that nobody would ever find him and help him.

"I-I'm going to d-die here." Logan sniffled, "I-I d-don't wanna d-die." He cried.

Logan brought in small choppy breaths. He was struggling to breathe. The panic that was rushing through his body now was making things worse.

His chest started to ache as his air supply became restricted. The youngster was used to panic attacks. He had one at least every couple of days. He felt the panic course through every vein, his chest constrict painfully with every breath, his tiny form trembling like a leaf. Ha! A leaf, that was ironic, considering he was stuck under a tree. That brought him back to his current situation. He bit his lip, halfway through his horrid panic attack, gasping for air, thoughts running through his head about how no one would miss him anyway. It was just such a slow, painful way to die and he wished it would go away. The tree, the coldness, the empty cabinets, the no running water or electricity. Being poor. Everything. He tugged and tugged, fragments of broken wood sticking into his skin, the whole thing becoming even more unbearable than it already was. He could see big lines of blood running from his arm under the tree and onto the dull carpet, staining it indefinitely. He began sobbing, frightened, panicked and in extreme pain. He pulled and pulled to no avail. Guess he was missing school today.

Logan didn't want to pull anymore, but he knew he had to get out. He decided he'd try one last time...even though he had a funny feeling it wouldn't work. Logan tugged his arm and heard a loud snap sound. His arm was thrown up deeper into the tree. He must have broken through the bark and was no inside the hollow tree trunk. It felt slightly better to be able to move his arm around a little. There wasn't as much pressure on it, yet it was still bleeding and paining him.

The small boy took his other hand to push the tree, his insides lit up when he saw it move a little. He tried to pull his arm, and it was getting closer to coming out. He moved the tree up again, only being able to hold it for a few seconds. His shaky hand wasn't holding it long enough. Logan felt lucky that he was a smart person. What if he used his legs and his one arm so he could hold it up longer?

Logan lifted his feet and pushed them against the tree, along with his arm. Finally! The tree was up enough. The raven haired boy quickly moved his arm out from under and then scooted over far away from the massive structure. He wasn't stuck anymore! Though, that was the only good part. He saw a red liquid running down his arm, and dripping onto the floor. Going from his shoulder down to his elbow was raw skin and more blood.

He tried to stand, but failed. The blood loss had made his body far weaker than it ever had been. His tiny bony legs quivered as he was finally able to stand. He didn't know what to do, but all the small boy did know was the he needed to get something on the cut so it wouldn't bleed as much. He wasn't sure of what to use though. Normal people would have gotten gauze, though the brunette child had never heard of that. He picked up the blanket he had used earlier and slowly began to wrap his wound.

Logan sat on the couch and watched as the blood seeped through the fabric of the blanket. More tears welled up in his eyes...

"W-when I g-get older, I'm going to b-be a doctor so I-I can help e-everyone and n-no one will b-be h-hurt or sick and a-alone. E-even i-if they d-deserve to b-be alone l-like me...I-I'll s-still help." Logan promised himself. The sad thing was, the poor child actually believed that he deserved all of this.

**What do you guys think? Lots of action? Haha...we both love getting reviews and we both hoped you enjoyed reading this!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	4. Helping Him

**This is probably one of the longest chapters haha :P SwagUPWindowsDOWN and I both stayed up pretty late last night to write it, so let us know if it came out good! :)**

By the time it was time to head out to school, the bleeding had almost stopped and Logan had managed to tie up a ratty piece of cloth around his severed arm in a make shift bandage. The cloth itself was dirty and old, probably infested with germs, but it was the only thing he had. He didn't know about the risk of infection. Logan was so poor and neglected that he was pretty much unaware of the world. Most things an 8 year old had, he didn't, so he didn't know what it was. Things 8 year olds did out of school were foreign to him because he had never gotten to experience them with anyone. To some people, he may have looked dumb because of this, but really, he just really hadn't been cared for properly. He was the smartest boy you would ever meet, just extremely vulnerable and timid. The bus rolled around, but he didn't get on it. In this area, your parents or guardians had to pay for the bus monthly or yearly. Well, of course he didn't have that, so he walked the four blocks in just his thin t-shirt and jeans like he always did, except this time, he had a 'bandage' to match.

"Hey! Hey, kid! Wait up!" It was that boy again and his friends. Didn't they ever give him a break?

"Dude are you ok? What happened after yesterday and where did yo-woah what happened to your arm?" The smallest changed subject quickly, seeing a little fleck of the raw, red skin.

Logan didn't answer.

"Is that from that tree that fell. I saw that this morning. Are you ok? Do your parents know?" The one with flawless hair asked him.

Logan felt tears prick in his eyes at the thought of his parents.

"Hey, are you alright, buddy? We're just trying to help you. Why won't you let us? We won't hurt you" the blonde with the emerald eyes said softly.

Logan couldn't let them help though. They'd find out his secret. Why were they being nice to him anyway? He deserved worse. Way worse. But, instead of staying to find out, Logan did exactly what he did the other day, and bolted for school.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled, "We have to do something about this!"

"I know...his arm looked pretty bad." James agreed.

"Maybe we should tell someone..." Carlos shrugged.

"Like who?" Kendall questioned, "He needs help now, and my mom is at work...so are yours!"

"Besides, we have to go to school." James added.

"Maybe we can talk to Mrs. Kohler about it..." Carlos suggested.

"...that's not a bad idea." Kendall and James nodded

The four boys continued their walk to school with question filled mind. They were almost worries that their teacher would get mad at them for budding into the small child's life so much. Before they could even notice it, they had arrived. It had gone by so quickly...well, I guess that's what happens when your mind is busy. Instead of going outside for morning recess, the three boys proceeded inside the building and quietly down the halls. They knew if their nasty principal, Mrs. Groomer saw them, she'd send them outside with the other students.

"So...who wants to knock on the door?" James was shaking with worry...the pretty boy hated getting in trouble, believe it or not.

"I will!" Carlos smiled, "Guys, chill...Mrs. Kohler is so nice!"

Carlos knocked on the door, and instantly saw Mrs. Kohler get up and walk to where the boys were standing; she opened it up and smiled.

"Why are you boys in here?"

"C-can we talk with you, ma'am?" Kendall asked.

"Sure...come in." Mrs. Kohler sat at her desk and pulled three chairs over.

The teacher's kind smile also turned into one of concern when she saw the boys' faces.

"Boys, what's wrong?" She queried, not knowing how serious it could be.

"We...uh...we think someone may be in trouble or needs help...he's only young too" Kendall said vaguely.

"Ok, and who is this? A friend? Someone in school?" She asked her full attention on the conversation now she had learnt of the topic.

He's in 3rd grade here. He doesn't seem to be in the best condition when we see him" James told her.

"And something had happened to his arm today. He'd hurt it really badly and it needs treating. He's also really thin and we've never seen him eat" Carlos added. The teacher sighed.

"And you're worried, aren't you?" They nodded. "Boys, is this person you're talking about little Logan Mitchell?" She guessed.

They didn't know his name but when she explained what he looked like, they immediately said yes.

She sighed again, this time longer. "The school have nothing to go against the Mitchell's being a kind, loving family, boys. I must admit he's thin and looks to be in a bad way. Remember, he's only 8, don't terrify him or anything by being too harsh when you go up to him. I'll inform his teacher and talk to him about his arm if I see him, but that's all I can do. Sorry boys" she informed them with a sympathetic look.

They smiled but inside they were defeated. When would they be able to help the little guy out? Not like this, that's for sure. They'd have to do it themselves.

Mrs. Kohler sighed, feeling her heart shatter. The poor child, she thought. It hurt her to see a student so in need and not really being able to do anything. Then again...

"Yes...thank you...ok, sounds good...alright..." Mrs. Kohler hung up on her phone. She was so glad that she had decided to let Logan's teacher send him down to her class to talk with her.

The teacher was a little nervous herself...she wasn't sure of what to expect from the tiny student.  
Before she knew it there was a small student standing in her doorway. He looked like he was going to throw up...Mrs. Kohler felt bad, he must have be so anxious at that moment.

"Sweetie, would you like to come in?" She cooed.

Logan timidly entered the room and sat down at the sat by the older women's desk.

"Can we talk for a moment, dear?"

Logan just continued to look at the teacher with the same shy face he had always worn.

"What happened to your arm?" She questioned.

Logan sniffled, holding back tears.

"Don't cry..." Mrs. Kohler placed a hand to Logan shoulder.

"S-sorry." was all Logan could say before dashing out of the classroom.

The small boy ran and ran. Luckily, the school bell had just rung, signaling the end of the day. Logan burst through the doors and ran away from the school, tears pouring down his face like a fountain. That teacher was showing so much concern for him...why? She shouldn't be wasting her time on him. And he couldn't tell her what was going on. Logan ran at full speed, dodging other people on the sidewalk and leaping past the people who seemed to actually care. But, he couldn't keep up this pace and he found himself slowing, coming to a stop outside a pretty blue house. His legs felt like jelly, his chest felt like it was being ripped apart from all the panting his was doing and he felt incredibly light headed. Sick. He felt sick. Soon, the little boy's knees buckled, sending him to the floor with no energy to get up. He could taste something acidy creeping up his throat and a pool of vomit came bursting out of his mouth, splattering on the hard, stony sidewalk. Logan could feel how all his energy had been zapped, how his eyes were drooping lower and lower. Without any say in the matter, Logan fell into unconsciousness.

Time passed by, and Logan still lied there on the side walk. Though he wasn't conscious, he could still feel his chest pounding and paining him more and more as the time passed by. Mother Nature picked a perfect time for it to start raining. Logan's little limp body began to become soaked with cold water. Harsh winds blew on his face causing him to become even icier.

Meanwhile, James, Carlos, and Kendall had just left hockey practice. They were lucky that there houses were by the rink and able to walk home easily. Usually their treks back to Kendall's house for dinner were short and boring.

"So my mom is going to pick me up after dinner." James started to chat.

"Ok sounds good." Kendall smiled, "What about you Carlos?"

"Oh my..." Carlos gasped.

"Huh?"

"L-Look..." Carlos pointed to the lifeless figure that lied on the ground in front of them.

"I-isn't that L-Logan?" James was so shocked.

"I-I think..." Kendall kneeled down near the small passed out boy, "Logan...Logan, are you awake?"

The blonde continued to shake the tiny boy's shoulders, "A-are you ok?"

Logan's eyes fluttered open, as he peered up at the taller boys weakly. He tried to squirm away, but this time, Kendall scooped him up into his arms.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere this time...what happened?" Kendall questioned.

Logan just began to cry, he didn't even know why he fainted and now he was worried. What if Kendall was taking him to beat him up like all the other kids do?

"Shh...don't cry." James cooed.

"Yeah, it's ok, Logan." Carlos added.

Kendall hugged the shivering child to his chest tightly for warmth as they walked to the Knight's house. When they entered they noticed Mama Knight must have been upstairs helping Katie with her homework, so they sat Logan at the kitchen table and stared at him...honestly, not having the slightest bit of ideas as to what they should do to him. How could they help?

"What happened?" Kendall tried again.

Logan began to sob hysterically. He found his chest becoming tighter and tighter as he struggled to breathe. Suddenly, everything became too unbearable. He was so pressured that he couldn't handle it. The boy wrapped his arms around his stomach and hunched over, puking all over the kitchen tile. He whimpered in pain.

"Shhh..." Kendall rubbed his back, "Calm down, Logan. I'm gonna try again...can you tell me what happened?"

Logan shook his head as he puked a second time. He was crying so hard now that his body was shaking with every heart wrenching sobs. Kendall clung onto the small boy, rubbing his back whilst Logan continued to cry. James and Carlos joined in comforting, joining the hug. They pulled away when Logan's breathing became really labored and his lips were tinged blue.

"Hey, shh, it's ok, we won't hurt you. You're safe now. Just breathe, c'mon, in and out" Kendall told the panicked little one, holding him even tighter.

"Logan, breathe buddy" Carlos added as Logan only became more agitated and unable to take in the precious air he now definitely needed.

"You need to breathe Logan. In and out, like Kendall said" James said to him. Kendall got an idea.

"Logan, buddy look at us ok. Look at the way we're breathing and try to match it, ok?" Logan nodded, holding Kendall's too for dear life.

The three boys breathed in and out deeply and slowly. Logan watched them and copied, feeling his breathing return to normal after a long time. The tiny boy fell forward into Kendall's chest with pure exhaustion, but still crying slightly. That was until he puked again all over himself. Kendall and his friends knew at this point something was very wrong with Logan. You don't just collapse and throw up multiple times.

"Mom!" Kendall called urgently. "We need you! Quickly!" They heard a pair of feet rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mama Knight gasped.

Mrs. Knight ran over to the tiny boy and kneeled down to his level. She noticed how there was vomit on his clothes, she also saw how incredibly thin he looked...but the thing that stood out the most was his wounded arm.

"Who is this, boys?" She questioned.

"Logan...he's a third grader and we found him passed out on the sidewalk, but he won't tell us what happened." Kendall sighed.

"Logan...sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight cooed, trying to not scare that boy.

"M-my tummy h-hurts." Was all the small child was able to whisper before leaning over and gagging up mostly liquid.

Mama Knight grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped up the raven haired boy's face, being uncertain as to why he was freaking out so much. Her mother instincts kicked in.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" She tried, but yet again, Logan failed to answer.

She frowned in concern and placed her hand on the little ones forehead, keeping in there as he flinched and squirmed. This behavior wasn't normal.

"He's burning up." She turned to 10 year old Katie who had now entered the room also. "Katie, can you bring me the thermometer and a bucket please?" She asked, her daughter already retrieving them.

She placed the bucket on the table and gave the thermometer to her mom. Logan blinked at the small device in puzzlement. What was it? Why did she have it? Mama Knight slowly brought it up to his mouth.

"Open up sweetie" she softly instructed. Logan's mouth didn't budge. Mama Knight tried again, getting the same results.

"What is it?" Logan asked innocently. "What's it for?"

Everyone was taken aback by the questions. Who hasn't been alive for 8 years and didn't know what a thermometer was? Mama Knight recovered from her shock.

"It's a thermometer, honey, to check your temperature" she explained. "Haven't you seen one before?"

She was even more worried when he shook his head. This time she explained he needed to hold it under his tongue for it to work and Logan cautiously opened his tiny mouth, chapped lips closing around the device. After a moment, it beeped and Logan must have jumped ten feet high in Kendall's arms when he heard it. Mama Knight took it out, eyes widening at what she read.

"What is it?" Kendall asked his mother.

"102.5" Mama Knight sighed.

"Is t-that bad?" Logan asked in a tiny voice.

Again being puzzled by the young boy's question, Mrs. Knight tried to respond, "yes, honey...you have a fever."

Logan's eyes filled with fear and worry, "a-am I going t-to die?" The small child found himself now crying again.

"Shhh..calm down sweetie." She rubbed his back.

Logan dry heaved a few times, feeling extremely queasy. Mama Knight handed his the bucket. The raven haired boy hugged it to his chest and coughed before vomiting again. This time Mrs. Knight could notice a little bit of blood come out. Yes, Logan had thrown up quite a few times, but not enough for his stomach to be empty yet.

"Logan, have you been eating lately?" She noticed how thin he looked again.

Logan sobbed more than before, being worried that Mama Knight would be mad at him, "n-no...'m s-sorry, I-I try t-to eat, b-but t-there is n-no food and when there i-is, I always puke r-right af-after."

"Are you not fed usually? Does lack of food happen a lot?"

Logan nodded, and whimpered, waiting for Mrs. Knight to scold him.

"Why does that happen, Mom?" Kendall questioned.

"His stomach probably isn't used to food, so his body rejects it." Mama Knight explained, "but now, he's definitely vomiting due to an illness."

Logan whimpered. He didn't want to be ill. Being ill meant staying home from school, in his lonely, abandoned house. He didn't want that. But, Mama Knight spoke up before he could say he had to go.

"Where are your parents, honey? Why are you like this?" She was such a kind woman.

So loving and caring. And this had gone on long enough. Time to tell someone the truth.

"My mommy and daddy don't love me anymore. The don't do anything for me or get food or pay the money for the power and water. I've had the same clothes since I was 5 and I can't eat and yesterday they left a note saying they wouldn't be back for two years and that I was only trouble. And then last night a tree fell through my house and trapped my and it hurt!" He wailed as he started crying again.

Mama Knight carefully lifted Logan into her arms, becoming angry at the poor boys' parents for doing this. They didn't even deserve to be called that! She could feel every single one of Logan's ribs and shoulder blades were sticking out. She gently rocked the child in her arm who, through instinct had wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her waist, walking up and down the kitchen.

"Logan, I'm not going to let you go back there, ok? You can stay here with me, Kendall and Katie. You can be a part of our family, ok? You can be MY son Carlos' dad is a police officer and we'll tell him about this tomorrow. He'll make sure they don't get away with it, sweetie" she told him softly.

Logan calmed down and nodded, thinking of the prospect of having a new mommy. Being Kendall and Katie's brother. Mama Knight took Logan info the living room and placed him on the couch, covering him in warm, fuzzy blankets and putting a pillow under his head.

"We'll call the doctor tomorrow too, ok sweetheart? Get you checked over properly. Oh I almost forgot! Your arm!"

She started to unwrap the piece of cloth and was shocked at what she found beneath. Mrs. Knight was shocked to see a bloody, dirt filled wound that almost went in deep enough to see his bone. She could see tears rushing to her eyes. The poor poor little thing. Mama Knight tried to slowly pull sticky blood covered pieces of fabric out from the huge cut.

Logan let out a yelp of pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Mrs. Knight sighed sympathetically, "I'm going to carry you to the bathroom so we can clean it out, okay?"

Logan nodded meekly and put out his arms to be carried. Mama Knight scooped his tiny bony body and brought him to the bathroom, sitting the small child on the counter that was right next to the sink.

"This is going to sting a little bit, honey...I just need to rinse the cut so it won't get infected."

Mrs. Knight carefully and gently picked up Logan's injured arm and put it under the running faucet. The raven haired boy's eyes filled with tears as he whimpered in agony.

"shhh...almost done, baby." Mrs. Knight cooed, and then finally turned the sink off to stop the water from continuing to run.

Kendall's mother made her way to the linen closet and got some gauze along with a tube of Neosporin. She squirted the gel onto the fabric and then lifted Logan's arm, beginning to wrap it properly. Once she was finished she lifted Logan to her arms again and carried him to the couch. Logan snuggled under the blankets.

"I'm going to make dinner for the other boys, honey, but I'll be right in the kitchen, if you need me don't be afraid to call my name, I'll be in here to help you with whatever you need in seconds." she handed him the TV remote, "here, so you can flick through the channels and find something to watch."

Logan looked at her as if she had been speaking a foreign language, "what's this and what are channels?"

Mama Knight explained everything to the younger boy before putting 'Sprout' on for him to watch. She remembered how much Kendall had loved that channel when he was Logan's age. A few moments later, she left the room and entered the kitchen to start cooking.

When they all wandered back into the living room to see Logan very into an episode of Blues Clues.

"No! It's there Blue! Behind you!" Logan pointed at the TV to the object Blue was trying to find. It was a truly adorable sight.

"Logan, baby, I've made you some chicken soup. You need to try and something" she told him gently as she brought in the big bowl.

"But I'll throw up! I don't wanna feel icky like that again" he whimpered. The boys and Katie gave him sympathetic looks. How could a little child this young be this sick?

"I've got some medicine that'll make your tummy stronger when you take it so hopefully you won't throw all of it up. You need to eat to get better honey" she informed him.

Logan looked from the steaming bowl to Mama Knight and back again. It did look good. He sat up and took a spoonful of the raspberry tasting medicine, before being fed the first spoonful of the soup by Mama Knight because she insisted. Logan was her son now, she'd make sure legally after he was all better. In her eyes he was already her little baby boy and no one would take that away from her. And to complete her lovely little family, were her princess and her big boy. Oh, and don't forget James and Carlos. Everything was fine and Logan was enjoying the soup, until about an eighth of the way through. His stomach started churning, twisting in knots and cramping in a tight pain that made him curl over. He whimpered and yelped. He was going to throw up again. He hated throwing up. He became aware of another presence on the couch, not Mama Knight, but Kendall, his new big brother. Kendall could see what was going to happen and just got the bucket under Logan's chin, before he vomited violently into it.

Puke dribbled down Logan's chin as he sat there whimpering and feeling so incredible sick at that moment. His stomach was empty, so puking just made it ache like crazy. The tiny boy's body quivered as he ducked his head back into the bucket and vomited the soup he had attempted at eating back up.

His eyes filled with tears, "I-I feel r-really y-yucky." He whined.

"It's ok, baby." Mama Knight cooed, "we'll take small steps with this so you can eat normally again."

Logan nodded as Kendall took his thumb to wipe away the forming tears in his baby brother's chocolaty brown eyes.

Katie got up and exited the room, returning shortly with a damp wash cloth. She quietly knelt in front of him and dabbed at his chin, wiping up the remnants of throw up still there. She smiled encouragingly, noticing all Logan's attention was focused on her, those big brown orbs staring at her. She finished up, making sure his entire face was clean.

"There you go baby brother, your face is clean now" she said comfortingly.

The others smiled at Katie's term of endearment. Logan smiled and since his bucket had been taken away from Katie, he flung himself forward, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. Her arms immediately went around the 8 year olds waist, pulling him close, Logan tucking his head into her neck. Katie loved this. She had always been the little sister, the youngest, and the one everyone protects. She could never so that to someone herself. But now Logan was here, she could. She could be that big sister she had always dreamt of being and the best one at it too. They broke apart and Katie pushed Logan back to lean against the couch.

"Whilst his stomach is settled, we should wash him." Mama Knight said to the boys.

She picked Logan up explaining he was going to have a bath and she'd run the shower over his hair." They had gotten up the flight of stairs when Logan asked: "what's a shower?"

"What do you mean sweetie?" Mrs. Knight questioned.

"D-don't you use rain water to bathe yourselves?" Logan replied in a tiny voice.

Mama Knight wasn't sure of how to respond, she just sighed sympathetically. Once they were inside the bathroom, Kendall's mother placed Logan on the ground and start to run the warm water for a bath.

"We'll shower you're hair afterwards, honey." She smiled.

Logan nodded.

"I'll also let you borrow some of Kendall's clothes until tomorrow when I can buy you some. They'll be a little big, but it should do for now." She grinned, "I'll go and get them, I'll be right back sweetie."

Once Mrs. Knight had left the bathroom, Logan began to take his shirt off, and then put it on the counter by the sink. He dipped his hand into the water and then jumped back. Why was it warm? The raven haired boy stood there with a few tears forming in his eyes. Wasn't water supposed to only be cold like the rain?

"What's wrong, baby?" Mama Knight cooed as she entered the room to see that the small child was shocked.

"I-it's really w-warm." Logan replied in a tiny voice.

"Well of course it is, sweetie." Mrs. Knight giggled, "It's freezing out!"

"How is it warm?" Logan added.

Mrs. Knight grinned a little bit and then explained how when you turn the faucet one way it becomes warm, and the other way makes it cold. Before she could continue talking, all of her focus went to the small boy's stomach. Now that a shirt wasn't covering it, you could see his bones. His tummy was far in, causing his ribs to stick out farther than it. Mama Knight had to brace herself and prevent crying. How could two adults allow such an innocent little child become like this?

**Well, there is it! We both found it pretty cute LOL :) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	5. Doctors

**Long chapter! SwapUPWindowsDOWN and I worked really hard with this one :)**

Logan shivered slightly, standing there with nothing on the too part of his body. Mama Knight brought herself back to the present and gently instructed Logan to take his pants and underwear off.

Logan's arms wrapped around his torso timidly, "W-why?" He whispered fearfully.

Mama Knight smiled kindly. "So you can get clean in the bath, baby" she told him, trying not to sound intimidating.

Logan's mouth formed a small 'o' shape. His fingers found the waistband of both items of clothing and slowly slipping them down, blushing as red as a tomato. Mama Knight smiled again to let him know it was alright. Having Kendall and his friends, it was nothing she hadn't seen before. She kept her eyes away from the lower part of his body to spare his pride. Turning back to the bath, she reached for the bubble bath, squeezing in a generous amount. As the bubbles rose, Logan's eyes lit up.

"Bubbles! There's bubbles! It's magic!" Logan cheered.

Mama Knight chuckled over his childish innocence. Seeing he could not wait, she scooped him up and placed him in. Now the washing began.

Logan's eyes lit up when he saw some of the bubbles pop. His giggle was priceless and brought a huge smile to Mama Knight's face. He was just about the most precious little kid ever.

"They're fun, aren't they, baby?" Mrs. Knight cooed.

Logan nodded eagerly, "they're soo...soo...magical!" He blushed, splashing around in the water. Mrs. Knight tapped Logan's nose and grinned.

Getting back to the business at hand, the mother of now three took a wash cloth and shower wash, a big dollop going onto it. Logan was already distracted by the bubbles, happily splashing about. She gently scrubbed his back first, putting to herself as she realized she could see Logan's spine and shoulder blades. As she was moving round to his front, something of Kendall's caught his eye. A small, red and blue boat sat perched on a shelf, not having been used for years. She quickly stood up and grabbed the bath time toy, settling back down in the same spot as before.

"Baby, look what I've found" she says attracting his attention.

His eyes follow her hand as she places the boat in the water and pushes it with her fingers. He takes over, pushing the boat along and making noises to go with it. Mama Knight chuckled at the little boy, moving onto his hair.

Mrs. Knight put some L'oreal Kids strawberry shampoo onto her hands. The pink gel seeped a little through her fingers.

"What's that?" Logan questioned, his big round eyes growing larger with excitement, "It smells good."

"It's shampoo, honey." Mrs. Knight grinned, "It's to wash your hair."

"Won't it make my hair sticky?" The shampoo resembled food to Logan, probably because he had never seen that kind of soap before.

Mama Knight placed here soapy hands into Logan's long brown hair and began to scrub. Logan giggled at the fact that his head was now covered in bubbles as well. Mama Knight smiled and turned on the shower to rinse his hair.

"It feels like it's raining!" Logan beamed until some soap got into his eyes. Luckily it was a 'no tear' brand. Mrs. Knight handed him a small towel to wipe his face and get rid of the soap.

"Ok sweetie, let's get you dried off." Mrs. Knight wrapped a towel around the small boy's body and scooped him up into her arms.

Logan nuzzled his head into her shoulder as he was carried to the laundry room. Mama Knight sat him down in a chair and opened the dryer, pulling out a long sleeve flannel shirt and some plaid pajama pants.

"These will be a little big, honey, but they'll keep you warm." Mrs. Knight used the towel to dry off Logan's body, before pulling the shirt over his head and the pants onto his tiny waist.

She tied the string of the pants really tight so they wouldn't fall down as much. She couldn't do much about the shirt, though...it drooped off of his shoulders a little and the sleeves came way past his hands. Mama Knight took her blow dryer and dried the brunette's hair a little bit. She then took her hands and slicked it up right in the front. She did have to admit that he looked pretty darn adorable.

When she had put everything away, she helped Logan get down.

"Why don't you go and rejoin Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie?" She asked.

Logan nodded happily and ran out of the room, slightly tripping on the pajama bottoms that dragged along the floor. She really needed to get him some new clothes. When little Logan entered the living room again, the boys and Katie had to cover up the 'awwhs' that left their mouths. Kendall went over to the little one who was rubbing his eyes, obviously exhausted, and picked him up, sitting down with him on his lap. They were watching some sort of soap opera and forgot just how adult themed the story lines could be. For one moment they were watching a family having dinner and the next, the parents were yelling and hitting the lids. Logan's eyes widened his breathing quicker as he remembered just what he went through with his parents. Suddenly, he couldn't see the kind people that had taken him in. He couldn't see the nice, homely place he was in now. Instead, he saw his dad towering over him whilst he was on the floor of their kitchen, his mom watching from the side. And Logan couldn't be more scared.

_"You've been a bad boy, Logan." Mr. Mitchell snickered, "...do you know what that means?"  
Logan was only able to let a small whimper escape from his mouth.  
"You're not going to cry, now are you?" Mrs. Mitchell budded in, with pure evil leaking from her mouth.  
Logan shook his head quickly, trying to prevent tears from rolling down his face.  
"Good, that means you can have the big boy punishment, then." Mr. Mitchell grabbed his son's arm.  
Logan felt fear take over his body as he was dragged over to the oven. He watched as he father flicked on the flames and lifted his body closer to them. Before Logan could try and stop him, his hand had been submerged into the fire. The raven haired boy bit his lip, trying to not start screaming or sobbing, knowing that'd only anger his parents even more.  
After a few seconds had past, he was thrown down to the ground in pure pain and agony. His face sent a kick right to his stomach.  
"Worthless like poor excuse for a son." Mr. Mitchell growled as him and his wife left Logan in the kitchen._

Logan could now feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he sat on Kendall's lap.  
"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall questioned.  
All Logan could do was throw himself onto Kendall's chest and cry even more, he was scared and nervous and not sure of what to say.

Kendall was momentarily surprised by Logan's boldness, but sprang into action.

"Hey, shh, shh, it's alright. Can you tell me what's wrong Logie?" he asked, feeling the small body shake his head and clutch the top he was wearing for dear life. Kendall got the subtle hint.

Logan just wanted him to hold him whilst he cried. Kendall rubbed the small child's back in comforting circles whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Logan's sobs began to slow down until he was sniffling with the occasional hiccup. Kendall continued to rub his back, knowing his new little brother was extremely unsettled at the moment.

"What's wrong, Logie?" Carlos asked from where he, James and Katie had moved, in front of them on the floor. Logan managed to pull his face out of Kendall's chest and look at him.

"M-m-y-d-d-dad-dy-h-he t-took h-an-d-burnt-b-bad-b-b-oy" he replied, speaking in choppy sentences. They were able to fill in the blanks though.

"Logie, did your daddy...did he burn you? Your hand?" James asked, disturbed at the fact a father could hurt such an adorable little boy. Logan nodded regretfully.

"B-b-ut I w-was a b-bad b-boy" he told them. After all he was. He got his mommy the wrong kind of flowers for mother's day with the little money he had saved up. He should have known she liked yellow roses, not red. If that wasn't bad, then what was?

"Why? What did you do? Nothing deserves to be burnt, Logie" Kendall said softly. Logan hiccupped again.

"I-I got my mommy flowers she didn't l-like" he whispered, afraid they would all suddenly turn on him. There was no hiding the disbelief or shock on their faces or the gasp that left Katie's mouth.

"Logie, that's not a reason to be burnt or even punished for that matter. That was a small mistake...not even that. Logie, you weren't a bad boy at all, I promise you'll never get treated that way again" Kendall told Logan, hugging him even tighter. Logan looked up at him, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Really?"

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan on the top of his head, "Really. Now, come on little man, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Logan sniffled and nodded as Kendall scooped him up into his arms, "Come on, baby bro, we'll tuck you in."

James, Carlos, and Katie followed Kendall upstairs. Logan hiccupped into Kendall's shoulder, trying to steady his breathing.

"Shhh...it's ok...shhh." Kendall continued to coo, feeling so incredibly bad for the tiny boy. Who burns their child for buying the wrong kind of flower?

Once up in the guest bedroom, Kendall lied Logan down and tucked him in, placing a kiss to the small boy's forehead.

"Ke-ndall...m-my throat hurts." Logan whimpered.

"Maybe we should take his temperature." Katie suggested, grabbing the thermometer from the bedside table.

"good idea, little sis." Kendall took the thermometer and placed it into Logan's little mouth. Once it beeped, again, Logan was startled, but not as bad as before.

"103.6..." Kendall sighed, "Should I get my mom?"

"That might be a good idea." James nodded.

"I'll get her." Carlos offered as he went to go and find Mama Knight.

"What's wrong boys?" Mrs. Knight questioned.

"Logie's temperature went up, and he was complaining about his throat hurting." Kendall explained.

Mrs. Knight sat next to Logan and brushed the hair out from in front of his face, "What's wrong, honey?"

A few violent coughs slipped out from Logan's mouth, "...'m throat h-hurts." Tears trickled down Logan's face.

"Would you like some water, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight questioned.  
Logan failed to answer though, instead a coughing fit began. He started to hack and gag. The small boy couldn't catch his breath as he coughed. Tears slid down his cheeks as he face began to turn a slight shade of blue.

"Logie, sweetie pie, calm down." Mrs. Knight rubbed circled on his back.

The second Logan stopped coughing, he hunched over the side of the bed and dry heaved before vomiting. He still panted, gasping for air.

"Shh, it's ok..." Kendall said softly.

Logan shook his head, crying once again, "S-sorry...I-I'll c-clean i-it."

"Don't be ridiculous Logan...rest; I'll take care of it." Mrs. Knight replied.

"N-No...I-I a-am c-causing y-you t-trouble, I...I'm s-sorry, I-I'm s-sorry." Logan wept hysterically.

"Logie, sweetie, you aren't causing me any trouble at all."

"P-p-promise?" Logan sniffled.

"Promise." Mrs. Knight hugged the tiny boy.

Once the carpet was cleaned, Mrs. Knight noticed that Logan had been sleeping, so she flicked the lap off and kissed his cheek. The raven haired boy slept peacefully through most of the night, until another memory decided to dance through his dreams and scare the living daylight out of the poor child.

Logan was tossing and turning in his bed, sweat dripping off him in layers as he fought to get out of the terrible nightmare memory that had him in its grasp. But all the struggling was to no avail as he just sunk deeper into the abyss of horror filled sleep.

He was in the basement this time. He was about 6 years old, turning 7 in 3 days actually, not that his parents would remember. His dad had found him coloring, a nice picture of a little doggy running after a ball. Then his dad ripped it up.

"What do you think you're doing?! Only girls color! Are you a girl, Logan? Huh? You sure act like one!" His father was enraged now. Logan could only whimper as he watched his dad tear the whole coloring book up.

"You know what? I'm gonna make sure you never wanna color again. On that chair, now!" He pointed a long finger at a chair in the corner of the room.

Logan scrambled to get there, knowing being slow would only make his dad more angry. Mr. Mitchell untied his belt, but not for the reason Logan thought. He tied the belt tight around him, pinning his arms and legs, along with his body, against the chair in one straight line.  
"Gonna teach you Logan, gonna teach you not to be a girl and color" Mr. Mitchell muttered under his breath, though Logan still heard.

He flexed his big, meaty hands and grabbed Logan's small, bony one. He placed his fingers round the thumb and in one swift motion Pop!

"Ahhh!" Logan screamed as the thumb was dislocated.

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

The other fingers joined the thumb, leaving Logan sobbing in pain and his fingers limp and useless.

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

The other had followed its partner, Logan now crying hysterically, wailing, and screaming. He definitely couldn't color now. Mr. Mitchell tugged the belt harshly away from him and walked back up basement stairs, locking the door and shouting…

"Bet you won't be such a girl now!"

Logan just continued to sob, the dream lasting and lasting for as long as it could. Why couldn't he just wake up?

Logan shot up and began crying openly. Just thinking about what had happened made his fingers hurt again. The small boy struggled to bring in any air do to all of the sobbing. He grabbed the little blanket that rested on his bed and hugged it tight to him for comfort before getting up dizzily. He noticed that the TV in Katie's room had been turned off, so she must have been sleeping. He also realized that James and Carlos probably went home because of how late it was. That left Kendall, because he also noticed how Mrs. Knight's TV had been turned off. The tiny, shivering boy, made his way slowly to the blonde's room, still trying to stop crying hysterically.

"K-ke-kendall..." Logan tapped Kendall's shoulder.

The blonde turned over to his other side, facing Logan, "Logan? What are you doing up?" Kendall's voice was still thick from sleeping.

"I-I h-had a-a night-nightmare." Logan whimpered.

Kendall flicked the lamp on and sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. All of his focus was now on the tiny sick boy.

The blonde picked the small boy up and placed him in the bed, lying next to him. Logan curled into his chest, crying his little eyes out. Kendall just rubbed his back like before. He got his comforting side from his mother and he was glad he did. Logan was now calm enough to talk, telling Kendall of his gruesome nightmare, showing him the marks that were still there from the horrible bruises he had required the day after and the little pinky that had grown back slightly crooked. Kendall just held Logan tighter. What more could these parents have done? Kendall guessed a lot.

"Like I said earlier, Logie, you'll never be treated like that again. I'll protect you. I'm your big brother now" he told him.

"And James and Carlos?" Logan asked. Kendall chuckled.

"And James and Carlos" Logan smiled and snuggled up to his big brother. Then he had a thought.

"Can I open the door a bit? It's really dark" he inquired timidly. Kendall grinned at the shyness and Logan went to open the door, but he never got there. He tripped on the still too long pajama bottoms and fell, smacking his head on a table.

"Logan!" Kendall ran over to see a big gash on Logan's head bleeding loads. Logan himself was looking around dazed.

"Kenny? Where am I? Where am I Kenny?" He asked, slightly slurring his words and looking confused. Kendall's eyes widened in fright.

"You're in our house, Logie. Don't you remember? Do you know what just happened?" He asked alarmed. Logan shook his head lazily.

"Noooo, I dofnt rememmmmbbber. You're funny Kenny" Logan replied waving his hand about in Kendall's face, taking three attempts to poke his nose. "'M sleeeepy Kenny...gonna sleeeep" his eyes fluttered shut and Kendall's heart beat rapidly.

"No Logie! You can't sleep buddy! Wake up! Stay awake, ok?" He patted Logan's cheek until his eyes opened.

"But Kenny, 'm tirreeed" he whined. Kendall could feel tears in his eyes as he said "Logie, please stay awake. You just hit your head really hard and if you fall asleep it'll be really bad, just hold on." Logan nodded, eyes opening slightly wider, but still drooping. Kendall knew if Logan fell asleep, he may not wake up again.

"Mom!" Kendall shouted. "Mom! Quick! It's urgent! It's Logan!" Kendall yelled his head off.  
"It's gonna be ok, Logie, just hold on."

"K-Kenshnall." Logan sobbed, "M-my h-head h-hurshs, I-I wanna shleep." He slurred.

"You can't...MO-OM!" Kendall tried again.

Mrs. Knight came running through the door urgently, "What's wrong boys?"

"Logan hit his head on the table and he's bleeding." Kendall gasped, trying to calm the small hurt boy down.

Mrs. Knight turned the light on and kneeled next to Logan, "Oh my." She gasped when she saw his head bleeding rapidly.

"Mom, I'm worried." Kendall moaned.

"He'll be ok, Kenny...can you go and get me one of your old t-shirts and a water bottle?"

Kendall nodded and went to retrieve the items. When he came back he instantly handed them to his mom.

"I'm sorry about doing this, Logan, but you can't fall asleep." Mrs. Knight sighed, taking the water bottle and dumping it over the small boy's head.

"C-cold." He whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby." Mrs. Knight took the shirt and pressed it to Logan's head to slow the bleeding down.

As Mama Knight held the t-shirt turned towel to his forehead, Logan's eyes became even more glazed. His eyes widened in amazement and frankly, he didn't look all there.

"Pretty" he said as he reached up to feel Mama Knight's brownish/reddish hair, playing with the locks that slightly curled at the bottom. Kendall's eyes bugged at the strange behavior his little brother was showing.

"M-mom, why's he saying that?" he asked, not sure what to do.

He knew that if they called 911, which was looking a likely possibility even though his mom used to be a nurse, may mean that Logan could be taken away from them because they hadn't adopted him yet.

"I think he's slightly delirious, he probably has a small concussion, the most important thing is to make sure he doesn't fall-Logan! Logan baby, come on, stay awake!" she cried as the mentioned closed his eyes again. He groaned and opened his eyes again, looking a mixture of angry and confused.

"I, 'M tirfeered, shleep now. Who...you?" his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, puzzlement crossing his face. "You...you noft my parwrents, who you? Wheeere am I?" he repeated over and over, getting himself worked up and agitated and not helping Kendall's state of sudden panic.

"You're staying with us, Logie! I'm Kendall and that's my mom and Katie-" as he said this, the 10 year old happened to walk into the bedroom, wondering what all the commotion was. She took one look at the sight of her family surrounding her little brother. Seeing the tears made her realize something was wrong, very wrong.

"What happened to Logie?" she gasped as she saw the gash. Kendall explained in sentences that ran over each other, how Logan had tripped and banged his head and now...how he seemed to not remember anything.

"Logan you have to remember! You have to!" the usually strong and confident girl broke down, much like her older brother was doing.

Mama Knight was silently putting to herself, the bleeding had started up and was now running like water out of a hosepipe. She wished that soon, this would all be over and everyone would be alright. All she could do was hope.

"Come on Logie, please..." Kendall placed a hand to Logan's shoulder, but the small boy flinched.

"N-no d-daddy, p-please d-don't hurt m-me." Logan whimpered.

"Logan, it's Kendall, you're dad isn't here." Kendall tried to stay as calm as possible.

"P-please s-stop." Logan cried.

"Kenny, he's not with us right now...we just have to let this run its course and hope for the best." Mama Knight continued to hold pressure to the cut on Logan's head.

"But mom!" Kendall yelled, "He's scared, he thinks he being hurt."

"There really isn't anything we can do." Mrs. Knight sighed.

"...'m sleshpy...ishwant to sheleep." Logan slurred.

"No, Logie, you can't do that." Mrs. Knight replied.

"W-why, m-my head h-hurshts an-and Ish w-wansha it to shstop."

Mrs. Knight felt her heart breaking. The poor child had been through so much; too much for any little kid to go through.

"I know Logie, I know" Kendall said softly, gently taking the cloth from his mother and pulling Logan into his arms and onto his lap. Logan himself was crying, not fully understanding why he couldn't go to sleep like he wanted and why his head hurt so badly.

"Ishwant sheleeep!" he sobbed, thrashing around weakly in Kendall's arms.

Kendall wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve, but didn't dare let go of him. Eventually the futile struggles turned into wails and whimpers. The little boy had paled a sickly white, his cheeks tinged scorching red. When Kendall placed his flat palm against the little forehead, he had to bring it back quickly to avoid getting burnt. It was that hot.

"Is he burning up?" Mama Knight guessed. Kendall nodded and she reached for the thermometer that had been placed on the counter.

"Open up, baby" she said, trying to push the small device into Logan's mouth.

Logan was having none of it though, the thrashing starting up again as he yelled

"No! No! No!" Between one of the high pitched yells, Mama Knight managed to put the thermometer in and under his tongue.

Kendall hated the fact that to keep the thermometer in his mouth, he had to hold his little brothers mouth shut, but he knew they would never get a reading otherwise. Logan soon gave up and just lay in Kendall's arms scowling. He was out of it and didn't recognize what the thermometer was. For all he knew, it could be something horrible. When Kendall took the thermometer out, he read the figures that seemed unreal.

"105.7" he told her shocked. He looked to his mom in even more fright than before. Katie, who had dropped to her knees next to her mom, also looked scared.

"Right, we need to get it down! Logan? Logan!" she shook the little boy in Kendall's arms who had buried his face away. She got no response and after turning him around...

"He's asleep! Logan! Logan, wake up!" Katie shrieked, hitting her brother frantically and sobbing whilst doing so.

"Logan! Logan, please wake up! Please! Mom! What do we do now?" Kendall sobbed hysterically for the little brother in his arms.

Mrs. Knight quickly was racking her mind for answers. She should know the answer to Kendall's question; she was a nurse for crying out loud! She knew Logan probably needed to be rushed into the ER, but she couldn't risk losing him to some sort of orphanage...then again, would it be worse to let him suffer like this. She placed the shirt on the ground, and felt sudden relief that the small boy's head has stopped bleeding. She had a different challenge now though, he was unconscious and his fever was rising.

"Logan..." Mrs. Knight shook his shoulders, "Logan, please...wake up sweetie...pleease..." She continued to shake his shoulders slowly, not wanting to startle or scare him if he were to wake up.

"Mom, please wake him up!" Kendall cried.

"I'm trying, Kendall..." Mrs. Knight's voice cracked with fear.

"Mom!" Katie sobbed, wanting her mother to fix her baby brother.

"I know." Mrs. Knight sighed and then turned back to Logan, "Logan, come on sweetie." She ran her hand across his forehead again, feeling tears rush to her eyes. He had only gotten warmer than he was a few minutes ago.

"Katie, can you go and get me a cold wash cloth?" Mrs. Knight mumbled, trying to keep her cool.

"Yes." Katie replied immediately.

She dashed out of the room and into her bathroom. Underneath the sink was a pink cloth. She grabbed it and turned her sink on, waiting for the water to get cold.

"Come on! Get cold faster!" Katie thought as she put her fingers under the running tap.

Once it had become cold, she wet the rag and then squeezed the excess moisture from it, so it wouldn't drip all over the carpet. As quickly as she could, Katie made her way back to her mother and Kendall. Mrs. Knight grabbed the cloth and thanked Katie before placing it over Logan's forehead. She kept it there for a little while and then moved onto his stomach, slowly rolling up the sweater and taking it off, then pressing the cold towel to his chest.

"Mom, he's waking up!" Kendall called out, noticing his little brother's eyes blinking open.

Logan didn't say anything; he just wheezed and struggled to stay awake.

"How do you feel, baby?" Mama Knight cooed, brushing the hair out from in front of the tiny boy's face.

"I-I...cansht...breashte." Logan managed to mumble in between small 'bark-y' coughs.

"Kendall, do you know where I keep the Vicks VapoRub?" Mrs. Knight questioned her older blonde son.  
"Yeah, in the medicine cabinet down stairs, right?"

Mama Knight nodded, "Can you get it for me, honey?"

Kendall got up without saying anything else and made his way down the stairs as quickly as possible. He walked into the bathroom that was right beside the kitchen and opened up the mirror that lead him to three small shelves. They all had different things. Creams, medicines, vitamins...all that stuff. Once Kendall saw the blue round container, he grabbed it and headed back upstairs. Mama Knight opened it up and put a little of the substance onto her hands, then rubbing it onto Logan's chest to help him to breathe a little bit better. The small boy looked relieved, but still distressed at the same moment. All they wanted to do was help, but it seemed so hard. What else could they do on their own?

As Logan's breathing began to slow down again, he became aware of another problem. He could remember the day before, all the throwing up and finding out he was sick. The thing was, the sickness was still there and because he was still panting and trying to catch his breath properly, he didn't have any time to tell them that he could feel the bubbly substance elevating up his esophagus like a rocket. Wet coughs replaced the hacking and before he knew it he had thrown up all over himself.

The throw up kept on coming and he began choking on the bits that couldn't escape out of his throat from the position he was laying in. He felt himself being rapidly turned over onto his right side and more puke blasting out of his mouth. A pool of the acidy liquid had formed below his mouth and the putrid smell continued to make him expel his stomach contents. But he didn't have any, he only had a tiny bit of soup and he'd thrown that up. So what had he got left to actually throw up? Looking down at the stuff pouring out of his mouth soon made it clear he wasn't throwing up food or water. No, water wasn't red. Vaguely, over his violent retching he could hear his new mommy telling him it'd be ok, to calm down and that help was going to come. What did she mean by that? He couldn't focus on that at the current moment in time because a harsher round of vomiting started up and he was sent back to puking once more.

Logan coughed and gagged up more chunks of stomach acid and blood. His gut twisted violently as he lied there in agony. His stomach convulsed once again, but this time nothing came out, and Logan was able to feel a slight bit of relief.

"Kendall, can you take Logan into the bathroom and clean him up?" Mama Knight asked, "I'm going to phone Uncle Justin, he's a doctor, he can help us."

Kendall nodded and scooped up Logan into his arms. The tiny boy's big round eyes looked up at the blonde with little hope in his eyes. Kendall nuzzled his nose into the little child's chest, causing Logan to let out a little giggle.

"It's gonna be ok, Logie Bear." Kendall cooed, sitting him down on the floor beside the toilet, just in case he felt sick again. The older boy began to dab Logan's chin with a wipe to clean his face up, until he noticed the green tint to his face.

Logan turned towards the toilet and once again violently expelled the 'contents' of his stomach. Chunks sputtered out from his mouth and into the bowl along with more gooey red stuff. He continued to retch and gag causing his stomach to flip harshly. The acidy smell was disgusting and sent him into another vomiting spell. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he dunked his head further into the toilet to prevent himself from making a mess. After about 5 more minutes of pure torture, the puking slowed down, and all Logan was left doing was dry heaving.

"K-kenny, m-my t-tummy h-hurts." Logan whimpered, throwing himself onto the older boy's chest and crying his eyes out.

"Shh...I know, baby." Kendall ran his fingers through his little brother's hair, "Mommy's calling up a doctor."

"No!" Logan sat up and yelled, looking deep into Kendall's eyes, "...they'll take me away from you." He said shyly and nervously.

"They won't, I promise Logie Bear, I won't let that happen." Kendall hugged the scared little child.

"P-promise." Logan sobbed a little.

"Promise." Kendall rubbed his baby brother's back.

Logan tried to make it back to the toilet in time, but he failed to do so and ended up 'making a mess' all over Kendall's shirt.

"...'m s-s-sorry." Logan choked over his breath, "I-I'm...I'm s-s-sorry." Logan wept.

"It's ok, Logie...stop being so hard on yourself, it's fine." Kendall said softly.

"B-but I..."

Kendall cut him off, "I could never be mad at you, besides it was an accident...are you feeling ok? You've been vomiting violently a lot." Kendall's eyes grew large with concern.

"W-why d-d-do yo-you care about m-me b-b-before y-yourself? I-I don't d-deserve t-that." Logan sniffled.

Kendall's eyes softened.

"Logie, I care about you more because you're my little brother and I love you more than words can say" he replied confidently. Logan looked at him, hope returning to his eyes.

"You love me?" He whispered, not quite believing it. Kendall nodded and after changing his shirt, drew Logan in for a hug.

"I'll always love you, Logie" to prove his point, he even began singing the chorus of the song in an over exaggerated opera style. Despite not feeling his best at the moment, Logan erupted into a fit of bubbly laughs, making Kendall grin as he sung. His little brother was just too cute.

"I'll always love you too Kenny" Logan returned the phrase.

He sung exactly what Kendall did, only not opera style, just with raised eyebrows. Kendall couldn't believe the sweet melody that was leaving Logan's lips. It was like an angel was singing. Yes, Logan was only little, but he sounded like a professional singer. Kendall pulled the little boy into a hug.

"Did you know you can sing really well, Logie?" Kendall asked him.

"No, but you sing really well too Kenny" Logan replied.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by Mama Knight, Katie coming into the room along with Uncle Justin. When Logan saw the strange man he didn't know, he hid behind Kendall who had stood up to greet the man. Justin looked at the small boy peeking round his nephew's legs, technically now his nephew also from what his sister had told him. He crouched down to Logan's height. Kendall stepped aside so Logan was visible. Logan squeaked when his cover was taken away from him and clutched Kendall's pant leg.

"Hello Logan, my name's Uncle Justin. I'm Kendall's and Katie's uncle. And now I'm yours too" he said quietly so as not to scare the small boy. He continued on when he saw a spark of interest in Logan's eyes.

"Do you know what my job is, Logan?" He inquired and received a shy shake of the head in reply.

"I'm a doctor" he said simply. He knew he had Logan's attention when his eyes widened with more interest.

"I'm not going to hurt you Logan, but I need to check you over. Can you let me do that, little guy?" He knew he shouldn't be too fast.

The little boy obviously had trust issues and he was determined to make him see that he was a nice, friendly man.

**Haha, let us know if you like it :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	6. Diagnosed

**Sorry for the lack of updating! Sarah and I have both went back to school, but we are working hard to keep writing this story! We have a couple updates that should be coming super soon after this one :)**

Logan peered up at Kendall to get his 'ok' before answering Uncle Justin.

"It's ok baby, he won't hurt you." Kendall assured.

"C-can you come with me, Kendall?" Logan questioned in a tiny voice.

"Of course." Kendall grinned, holding Logan's hand and following his Uncle into the kitchen where they sat down at the table. The man who was new to the small boy took out a bag. The raven haired child's eyes lit up, it all looked so interesting to him.

"I'm just going to take your temperature for now, Logan." Uncle Justin explained, "Is that ok?"

Logan nodded meekly, "It's ok." He said said in an almost whisper.

"Good, now can you open your mouth?" Uncle Justin tried to be as 'slow' as possible, knowing that the boy probably would get scared easily.

Logan opened up his little mouth and let the doctor slip the thermometer in, "105.6..." He sighed.

"I'm s-sorry." Logan felt as if this was his fault.

"Don't apologize, Logan. I'm not mad; I want to make you feel better."

Logan didn't have an answer for that. All you could hear were small, faint sniffles. Kendall rubbed his baby brother's back and 'shh'ed to reassure him that everything was ok. Logan hugged onto Kendall's arm.

"I-I don't feel good." Logan mumbled.

"Logan, why don't you relax for a bit, I'm going to ask Kendall some questions…" Uncle Justin explained.

"O-ok." Logan scooted over and snuggled up on Kendall's lap, feeling so safe at that moment.

"Kendall, what are Logan's symptoms" he asked the blonde, smiling at the show of affection between the two brothers. Kendall thought for a minute.

"He's got a sore throat and a bad cough. A really bad cough and whenever he does cough, he throws up immediately afterwards. He's had a fever as well that's just kept getting hover" Kendall explained as much as he could. His uncle nodded.

"Ok, and this cough, does it sound dry or wet?" He tried to get a better picture of what could be wrong.

"A bit of both" he replied honestly. Justin then brought out a tongue depressor.

"Logan, I'm going to ask you to open your mouth and then I'm going to hold this on your tongue, ok?" Logan looked at the wooden thing in the doctor's hand and concluded it wasn't a threat, so he nodded. Justin did as he said he would and then instructed Logan to "ok, and say ahhhh for me, good boy" he finished up with that and exchanged the depressor for a stethoscope.

"I'm going to need you to stand up and lift your shirt up Logan, is that alright?" The little boy seemed to be warming to the kind man and happily agreed, lifting up the pajama shirt from the front. Justin placed the end of the stethoscope onto the left side of Logan's chest, to which he jumped slightly from the coldness of it.

"Good, now take a deep breath in...and out" as he did this, a faint 'whoop' noise sounded after each breath. He went over to the right side of Logan's chest "in...and out" he switched over, turning Logan round so he couldn't listen from the back. "In...out...and final time...in...out...well done Logan" the doctor beamed at the small boy. After consulting the notes he had gathered, he called Mama Knight and Katie down to discuss the diagnosis.

Logan continued to snuggled up against his big brother. He felt so safe in the blonde boy's presence. As Logan relaxed, Kendall noticed something that caused the whole family to 'awwh'. The small child had his little thumb in his mouth. It was just absolutely adorable. Mama Knight could tell that 'stressful' situations probably provoked the thumb sucking. From being a former nurse, she could remember that the only older patients that still showed that habit usually only did so while nervous.

"I've come to the conclusion that Logan has pertussis." Uncle Justin began.

"What's that?" Katie questioned, being confused by the medical term.

"Whooping cough." He chuckled.

Katie smiled and nodded, remembering that one time she got a notice from her school claiming that someone in her class had come down with the sickness.

"I don't have it with me as of now, but I'll come by tomorrow with a medicine for Logan." Uncle Justin added, "As for his symptoms, he will have a violent cough that could trigger vomiting...as well as a fever. Cold wash cloths to the forehead will help that."

Mrs. Knight nodded and hugged her brother before he headed for the door.

"Nice meeting you, Logan." Justin said, but failed to receive an answer, because everyone noticed that Logan had fallen asleep in Kendall's arms.

Logan slept all through the day and night and didn't wake up until late morning of the next. When his eyes blinked open, he found himself in his room. The curtains were shut, but streams of light were bursting through. A glance at the clock showed it was 11:23am. Realizing he felt better than when he had last been awake, he swung his legs round to the floor and stood up on wobbly legs. He grabbed the small blue blanket with white stars on that Kendall had given him and clutched it close as he made his way downstairs. He saw no sign of Kendall or Katie and found Mama Knight in the kitchen. She turned around as she heard footsteps enter and smiled when she saw her youngest son in the doorway.

"Good morning baby" she came over and picked him up, kissing him on the forehead.

"Morning mommy" Logan grinned, happy to be high up. Then he remembered what he was going to ask.

"Where's Kenny and Katie?" He questioned. Mama Knight smiled.

"They're at school, baby. It took a lot of persuading, but they finally went. I let the school know you would be off for a few days, ok?" Logan nodded and hugged her tight.

"How I put the TV on Sprout again and you under some blankets and then I'll make you some breakfast." She set Logan down on the couch, bundling him in three blankets and set the TV up for him. She walked back into the kitchen and found out her 'kids oatmeal mix' using it to make Logan a breakfast that hopefully wouldn't come back up. She walked back in see Logan interacting with the TV programs again, this time it being Dora The Explorer.

"Swiper no swiping!" He squealed, bouncing up and down in his position. She chuckled at how adorable he was. She could never get tired of this.

Mrs. Knight sat next to Logan and held out the bowl. Once again she insisted on feeding him. Mama Knight lifted the spoon with a little bit on the oatmeal on it and fed it slowly to the small child, hoping it wouldn't upset his tummy.

"it's yummy mommy, thank you." Logan grinned as he was fed more of the breakfast.

"you're welcome." mama knight beamed, being happy that he had been holding onto the food longer than usual.

She had gotten her hopes up too soon though, because a few seconds later, Logan had wrapped his arms around his small stomach.

"M-ommy." He whimpered.

Mama Knight scooped his up and was thankful that the bathroom was only a few feet away. She placed Logan down near the toilet where he expelled the contents of his gut. Mama Knight felt bad for the poor child who was now gagging up the little amount of oatmeal he had tried eating. Once he looked up, Mrs. Knight pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm s-sorry." Logan cried.

"Don't be sweetie; I'm very proud of how strong you've been." She cooed.

"W-why?" Logan asked timidly, "N-no one has ever been proud of me." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Baby, I'll always be proud of you." Mama Knight said softly, yet she sensed Logan had asked her 'why' for a reason, "If you wanna talk I'm all ears."

"...my daddy says I'm worthless and...and t-that he'd b-be better off i-if I was n-never b-born 'cause i-i was an acc-accident." Logan whispered under his breath, more sadness filling his eyes.

"Logan honey, that's not true at all." Mrs. Knight assured.

"really?" Logan questioned.

Mama Knight hugged her new son and nodded.

After staying in the bathroom for a further 10 minutes, when Logan was sure he wouldn't throw up again, they re-entered the living room and Mama Knight sat down with Logan watching the last part of Dora The Explorer. She couldn't believe how intelligent the little boy on her lap was, interacting with the TV program and getting all the questions they asked right. Just as the credits came up, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Uncle Justin" Mama Knight said to Logan as she picked him up in her arms to answer the door. She loved picking Logan up and holding him in her arms. She got to do this with Kendall and Katie when they were younger, sure, but they had grown out of it fast. By the time Kendall was 6, he didn't want to be seen in his mommy's arms. Katie only lasted a few months longer. It was different with Logan. He had never experienced this kind of love or mothering. It was something he craved and the fact he was so clingy worked out well, considering he never actually minded when he was picked up or carried. But, he was so light. Every time Mama Knight picked him up, she was always slightly taken aback by how little he weighed and how easy he was to carry in the first place. They opened the door to reveal the smiling face of Uncle Justin. Logan, who was still shy around this man, hid his face in Mama Knight's shoulder. He could hear his mommy and his new uncle chuckle at his behavior and felt himself being taken back into the living room. He didn't chance looking up until Mama Knight had sat down, even then staying tucked up against her.

"I've got Logan's medicine right here; it needs to be taken three times a day for 7 days. This will most likely clear up before then, but continue the course through to make sure he doesn't relapse back into it." he then addressed the 8 year old. "This will make you feel better, Logan. But if you feel worse you need to tell mommy, ok?" he smiled as Logan agreed. "If his fever rapidly rises again or he cannot stop throwing up, he needs to be taken to hospital. I also want to address another issue whilst here, Logan, could you stand up and take your shirt off please? It'll only take a minute." Logan slowly got up and did as the doctor said. Justin began to feel around Logan's visible ribs and his stomach, his shoulder blades and the bony spine. He sighed as he pulled back. Mama Knight looked at him expectantly.

"It's as I thought. Your theory about Logan's body not accepting the food he eats is right. I can feel each of his ribs and poke through them or wrap my hand around one. From what I can feel, his stomach has shrunk to an incredibly small size. The way his shoulder blades and spine stick out means there is no fat, muscle, cartilage...whatever there is around these areas, there is none of it to protect the bones. He could easily break them and his spine could become misshaped. I am going to give you some strong immune system medication, stomach medication and something for energy. Typically, these are what we would give children in the poorest places in Africa in the worst conditions. It has gotten to a point where Logan is just as bad as them."

**We both hoped you enjoyed reading this! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	7. Break In

**Long chapter!**

Time must have flown by quickly, because before Logan, Mama Knight, and Justin could notice, Kendall and Katie walked through the door. Katie hung her backpack up on the rack near the doorway, whereas Kendall didn't even hesitate before running over to Logan. James and Carlos made their way into the Knight's house shortly after Katie and Kendall.

"Kendall!" Logan smiled, hugging his big brother. Once he spotted James and Carlos, he gave them hugs as well. Katie made her way over to the small child who practically jumped into her arms.

"I missed you guys." Logan blushed.

"We missed you too." They all replied simultaneously

The kids didn't even notice that Mama Knight had been on her cell phone the whole time. Once they saw that, their voices became quieter, not wanting to bother her. Mama Knight gave a small smile before hanging up and turning towards the oldest of the group, Kendall, Carlos, and James. For a second, they were worried, but when a grin appeared on their mother's face, things became less worrisome.

"Sweetie, I have to go out tonight at 5 to 9 for a job interview." She began, "Will you boys be able to watch Katie and Logan?"

"Sure!" Kendall, James, and Carlos nodded with excitement. They've always wanted to be home all alone to babysit together. It seemed so fun in their minds. They knew it was something 'older kids' did, so it definitely made them feel like 'true' teenagers now. Kendall had been waiting to babysit since he was little. He was aloud to do so at 12, but not with friends until 13. The time was finally here, which was totally cool in his opinion, along with Carlos' and James'

"Great…" Mama Knight started to explain about the medicine they had to give Logan before eating and how she had some food in the fridge that they could easily heat up to have for dinner, "Oh, and make sure to monitor Logan's temperature…" Was the last thing Mama Knight explained, "I'm going to go and get ready. Thank you so much boys." She grinned and headed upstairs.

They felt like the responisble ones now. It had been about half an hour since Mama Knight left and they had just finished their homework, so now they could start their offical roles as babysitters. Well, Logan claimed he wasn't a baby, but as soon as they had given him three teddies, he had started playing with them instantly. That kind of proved him wrong. In their eyes, he was still a little boy who needed looking after by them. They entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what Mama Knight had left them to eat. A bowl of macaroni cheese sat on the middle shelf, with a sticky note attached saying:

Boys (and Katie because you're 'too old to be looked after'),  
This is your dinner. Heat it up for 3 minutes in the microwave and dish out. Give Logan his medicine when you start heating it up, but don't give him this. Uncle Justin advised me to get this yoghurt that'll help Logan gain weight and shouldn't make him throw up, it's next to this in the blue tub. I'll be back a little after 9.  
Be good,  
Mom xxx

Sure enough the blue tub was next to the macaroni and so they took that out as well.

"Logan! Come here a minute!" Kendall shouted.

The little boy they had summoned did not come. They each called again and got no answer again. Sighing, they went to go see where he could have gotten to. The living room, where they had last seen him, was completely empty. The teddies the boys had given Logan were scattered aimlessly across the floor. The table was upturned and the things that had been on it, for example Mama Knight's best vase, were thrown onto the ground. The vase itself was in many, many pieces. Something had gone on in here. Trusting their instincts, they grabbed the nearest weapon they could find, which just so happened to be their hockey sticks, and ascended the stairs one by one. Reaching the top, they could hear strained and muffled noises, followed by a harsh whisper causing them to stop. The boys' steps became more uncertain as they neared Logan's room, where all these strange noises had escaped from. Looking back, Kendall could see James and Carlos falter.  
"Guys, I know this looks and sounds...dangerous, but whoever is in there might have Logan or Katie." That was all he needed to say before they jumped round the door, brandishing their hockey sticks. The sight they saw was not what they wanted to see. Katie. She was in the corner on a chair. Tied up to the chair. She had a gag in her mouth and a cut on her cheek. Her eyes were filled with fear, but because of something else. Logan. Logan was sitting on the bed, back stiff as a board. His eyes were wider than they had ever seen, filled with the same fright as Katie, in fact even more. His bottom lip was quivering and his chest was moving at a rapid rate, the breaths coming out fast and quick. And what had caused all of this, you ask?

The man, sitting next to Logan with one muscley arm firmly around the little boy's shoulders, the other...held a gun, pressed tightly to Logan's temple.

"Hello boys, I was just going to take Logan here on a little trip...is that ok?"

Kendall's body froze with fear. What was he going to do to get this man out of their house? Calling the police would only anger the robber even more. He had a gun! Things had to be taken carefully. It was like having a ticking time bomb in the room. One wrong move...and, well, bad things would follow.

"I…uh..." Kendall wasn't sure of how to finish his sentence until he saw a big jar, in which held money he had been saving for a hockey gear set. He had almost 1,000 dollars in there, he truly was saving all of life, "...h-here."

Kendall handed over the big glass item, "it had 994 dollars...take it, please just leave though." Kendall was so worried; he had never been this worried in his life!

The robber growled and headed towards the door, hugging the money close to his chest. Kendall, James, and Carlos shakily watched as he proceeded out the door, still mumbling and wearing an angry face. The guys, felt relieved to see he ran off as fast as possible when the police, that usually circulated the streets passed by. He wouldn't be coming back now that he knew a cop checked on the town a lot.

"That was like…the…the scariest moment of my life." James stuttered.

Carlos couldn't even speak; his mind was going in a hundred different directions. James and Kendall hugged him. One thing they couldn't forget about was Katie or Logan…they headed up the stairs to see only the little girl. Their new baby brother was nowhere to be found. James and Carlos ran right to Katie and helped her to get the gag out of her mouth, whereas Kendall began to freak out. Where was Logan?

"Wh-where's L-Logan?" Kendall felt warm tears trickle down his face.

Before anything else was said, they could hear faint sobbing from the closet.

"Logie?" Kendall knocked on the closet door.

The sobs only got louder as kendall knocked on the door.

"Logan, it's me Kendall. You're ok now. He's gone" he said softly, acting like he wasn't talking to a closet door.

Harsh sniffing on the other side suggested Logan was trying to calm himself, but when a little sob sounded, the round of tears started all over again.

"I promise he's gone, Logie. He's gone. I know you're scared, baby, but let me help you. Open the door, Logie" he continued. He sighed as no response was given.

"I'm sorry Logie, I swear to protect you more from now on, ok? Open the door, Logie. C'mon, do you want a hug?" when the last sentence was said, the closet was unlocked and the door thrown open.

Logan flung himself onto Kendall, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and pressing his face into his chest. He cried freely as Kendall slowly led him over to the bed and sat down on it. Kendall cradled his little brother, rocking him from side to side and back and forth. Slowly, Logan's wild sobs turned into cries which then were reduced to sniffles and hiccups.

"I-I didn't w-want to d-die Kendall" Logan told him, his voice wavery.

"I know, I know. I'm here now. We all are. We promise we'll never leave you or let you get hurt." The rest of the occupants of the room joined them on the bed. James looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well I think it's someone's bedtime. 8 on the dot!" he announced. The others looked over at the time.

"Looks like James is right. Let's get you ready for bed, Logie" Kendall added.

Altogether they helped dress Logan, made sure he'd brushed his teeth and brushed his hair before bed. James lifted him onto the bed, where he laid down and Carlos tucked him in. Everyone kissed him goodnight and watched as the little boy's eyes drooped to a close.

"Nighty night, Logie-bear."

Logan tossed and turned. Each time he shut his little cocoa brown eyes, that image of a scary man sneaking into the house and trying to kill him flashed through his mind. The piercing noises of a gun being fired were now echoing around inside his head. What if Kendall came up just seconds later? He could have been severely hurt…or worse. Tears ran down the tiny boy's face. He didn't want to be alone. What if something bad happened again? If he was with Kendall then his big brother could protect him…he wouldn't have to worry as much.

Logan didn't want to bother Kendall for something stupid…or at least, it was 'stupid' in his mind. He could feel sweat trickle down his forehead. For some reason, he felt smothered. His stomach twisted in a different way than before. Not because of food nor a sickness. He was anxious and it was eating away at him. The small child asked himself 'what could have I did differently?' …but more importantly, he was wondering why that man seemed so familiar. He knew him…but how?

The raven haired boy knew that all of this thinking wasn't going to help the situation of him being nervous. He wanted to get up and walk into Kendall's room, but the thought of having to walk through a dark hallway scared the living daylights out of him. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth, feeling tears slide down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Kendall knew something wasn't right. He couldn't expect Logan to be fine sleeping alone in a big room by himself. Maybe he should go and check on him? But what if Logan thinks it's someone else breaking in? It would only freak him out more. He wanted to check in on him, but something told him not to.

"I really should make sure he's ok." Kendall finally decided as he got up and sneaked out into the hallway.

At the same time Logan had chosen to go and get the blonde. He began walking over in the direction of Kendall's room when he bumped into someone.

"Ahhhhh!" Both Kendall and Logan screamed in fear.

Kendall flicked the light on to see Logan covering his face and sobbing.

"Logan, it's me….it's Kendall, sorry I scared you." Kendall cooed.

"Kenny I'm scared." Logan cried.

Kendall scooped Logan up into his arms and hugged his tightly, "Wanna sleep in my room tonight, baby?"

Logan nodded and hiccupped from the previous crying as his big brother cradled him and carried him back to his room. Logan lied down and got under the covers, shivering from his sickness and the coldness of Kendall's room. The blonde joined him and let his little brother cuddle up against him for comfort.

"Think good thoughts, think good thoughts, think about where the world would be if we-e just think good thoughts, think good thoughts, everything will be fine-e-e." Kendall hummed into Logan's ear.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and snuggled his head onto his chest. Kendall smiled and ran his fingers through Logan's hair, continuing to hum and sing in attempt to calm him down.

The next morning came around, after Logan had fallen asleep to Kendall's soft voice. The sun had risen in the winter sky, melting all the frost that had accumalated on the ground from the previous night. Kendall lay in bed next to his little brother. It was now official. Mama Knight had lied. Instead of going to a job interview, she had gone to the court in town and demanded to speak to someone. After a long time, proof that Logan had been neglected and abused (given by Justin), Logan's form had been signed and he was now part of the Knight family. Usually the parents would have to agree, but because of the circumstances the judge had ruled it dangerous for Logan to remain in his parents' care. Logan didn't know yet. They were planning to tell him at breakfast. Kendall couldn't wait to see his face. He loved it when the youngster smiled. He showed off an array of cute dimples, even better when he laughed. Kendall couldn't help but think of all the things Logan had been through. All the abuse and neglect. Justin had advised Logan see someone to discuss the things he had been through. Justin said that little children need to be dealt with differently in these situations. They couldn't just talk to a therapist about their problems. They probably didn't even know what their problems were or how to express what he was feeling properly. So, on Justin's recommendation, Logan was going to see a woman called Laura Snow, Minnesota's top child psychologist. She would see him regularly. Her methods were not forcing the child to speak, but to get to know them like a friend so they could trust her and then get them to show her how they were feeling through drawings and physical activities. Kendall was slightly nervous about the fact that no one would be allowed in with Logan during the hour and a half session, but he knew she was the best of the best and that this would help Logan. He felt Logan's body shift against him and looked down to see the boy's beautiful brown eyes flutter open. Logan immediately smiled when he saw Kendall.

"Morning Kenny" he beamed, yawning cutely and stretching out his arms and legs. Kendall pulled him up into his arms and hugged him.

"Morning, little guy. You ok?" he asked. He wanted to know if Logan was feeling less scared than last night.

"I'm good Kenny. Is mommy downstairs? I can smell cooking" he asked, sniffing the air as he did so, making Kendall laugh.

"Yeah, I think Katie is too. How's about we go downstairs and see everyone?" he inquired climbing out of bed and watching Logan as he did so too. As Logan walked past him, Kendall pulled him back and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're still a little warm buddy" he commented. Logan shrugged, clearly not bothered by this, so Kendall let it drop. Although he would tell his mother later.

"Come on then, Kenny! Race you downstairs!" Logan's face lit up as his little legs carried him out of the room. Kendall laughed and followed him out of the room shouting back at him.

"I'm gonna get you!"

**Sarah and I both really enjoyed writing this! Feedback for us, pleeease? We have cookies ;) hahaha!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	8. Child Psychology

**Double Update!**

Logan's giggling filled the kitchen as Mrs. Knight turned to see her two beautiful sons, along with her precious daughter sitting at the table. She had such a wonderful family, and for that, she was truly thankful. Mama Knight couldn't contain her excitement…she knew Logan would be ecstatic when he finds out about the adoption.

"Morning, mommy." Logan wrapped his tiny arms around Mama Knight's waist.

"Good morning, Logie Bear…can you sit down at the table, we need to talk to you." She replied.

Logan hesitated, tears leaking from his eyes, "I-I'm sorry…d-did I-I d-do something…I-I'm sorry i-if I d-d-disappointed y-you."

"No, sweetie pie…you're not in trouble!" Mrs. Knight assured. Logan nodded and proceeded to the table; sitting next to Katie and watching Kendall and Mama Knight join them. His eyes followed their hands as they grasped a few pieces of paper.

"W-what d-do you w-want to ta-talk about?" Logan tried to steady his breathing.

"Honey, would it be ok with you if Kendall, Katie, and I adopted you?" Mrs. Knight asked softly.

"I-I really like that." Logan almost didn't believe a word they had said.

Mrs. Knight placed the papers in front of her new official son with a big smile. It couldn't be true. He had to be dreaming, right?

"T-this i-i-isn't t-t-true…i-it c-can't b-be…w-why d-d-do y-you w-want m-me?" Logan tried to calm down a little; he could feel panic, being confused and worried. He couldn't grasp his emotions…too much was going on for him to handle.

"Sweetie." Mrs. Knight's voice got higher, "Don't ever feel that way; of course we want you!"

"R-really?" Logan stuttered.

"Yes! We love you, Logie Bear." Mama Knight said, Kendall and Katie joining in.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't go through with this. The second you become relaxed, the more vulnerable you be. He wanted so bad to trust the Knight's, but he couldn't. It was impossible. Being left all the time by loved ones was etched into his mind. He'd never forget about what his parents did. All of those times they'd tell him that they loved him, but then still starve him. Or they'd be so nice all week, but on Saturday he'd get the worst beating he'd ever had. What if that happened again? He couldn't go through it a second time. Logan felt smothered and overwhelmed. With tears streaking down his face he dashed upstairs. Each footstep felt like a hundred. His legs were weak from being sick. He didn't deserve to be cared for. He should leave. In his mind, he felt like he should just go back to being alone…he deserved something more like that.

Why did this feel wrong? Oh right…it was. Logan needed people to care for him like that, and he wanted that too. But trusting someone just means you'll have a better chance of getting hurt. He dashed into Kendall's room and found his old sweater. Without thinking he pulled over himself and grabbed his raggedy sneakers, putting them over his 'sockless' feet. Before continuing out the door, before he could leave…Kendall's tall body towered over him. He looked sympathetic, but a little upset and nervous at the same time. The tiny brunette couldn't keep it in. He collapsed to the floor and rested his head into his hands, sobbing hysterically. Kendall dropped down to his level and pulled his baby brother's limpness body onto his lap.

"Shhh…shhh…shhh…" Kendall cooed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan shook his head, more whimpering following after, he hugged Kendall tighter. Moments of silence passed, just the sound of small whines echoed around the room. Logan finally spoke up in a small voice.

"C-can I s-still stay here?" Logan whispered.

"Of course…are you sure you don't wanna talk?"

"…I-I don't w-wanna b-be left a-again."

Kendall didn't want to push the subject too much, "We're not going anywhere, I promise…I love you too much to do that."

"N-nobody h-has ever s-said that they l-loved me and m-meant it before..." Logan sighed.

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead, "I love you so much, baby…you mean the world to me, and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

Logan snuggled up on Kendall lap, "I love you too."

From downstairs you could hear Mama Knight on the phone, and followed after was the sound her coming upstairs.

"Logan, baby, can you get dressed…I want to take you somewhere."

"W-where?"

"We're going to see someone named Laura Snow." She smiled.

Logan nodded before hugging his mom along with Kendall for the second time.

After managing to find Logan some of Kendall's old clothes, they set off for the clinic. The outfit that Logan was wearing was from when Kendall was 6 years old and surprisingly and worringly, Logan fit into it, with them even being baggy. Mama Knight knew she needed to go out and get him some new clothes soon. Tomorrow, she decided. They headed out the door, Kendall going with them. Katie had gone to a friends house, so it was just them three for the day. Mama Knight found a booster seat in the garage and sat Logan on it, strapping him into the back seat next to Kendall. Logan had never been in a car and so he squealed in delight when it started to move, the scenery outside whizzing past them. Logan swung his legs and pressed his face as close as he could to the window. When they parked outside the large, white building, he tried to figure out how to unstrap himself, after all, he had never seen a seatbelt before. Mama Knight and Kendall chuckled at the little boy's adorableness. Kendall unbuckled Logan, who then did it up again just so he could undo it himself. He then hopped out of the car and held onto Kendall's hand as they entered the building.

Inside was so much different to the outside. The walls were painted a nice, happy colour of yellow, with many colourful pictures hanging on them. It was light and airy and instead of hospital chairs, they had different coloured sofas. There were lots of smiley faces painted on the walls and paw prints were painted on the wooden floor. After signing in at the reception desk, they sat down on a sofa. But Logan was off immediatley. Because, right in the centre of the room was a massive space filled with different toys, books and gadgets. There were boys toys, girls toys, electronic toys, books, interactive toys. It was toys galore! Logan found a set of cars and stated playing races with them. After a few minutes, whilst he was occupied, a woman with blonde hair and small glasses came out, holding a clipboard. She sat down on the purple sofa in front of their blue one and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Snow, but you can call me Laura. You're here with Logan?" she asked as she looked at some files in her arms. They nodded in response.

"Good. Well, ever since you've arrived, I have been observing Logan from afar. He seems quite an intelligent boy of the things he's aware of. However, I'm guessing some things he has no idea about?"

"No, he hadn't ever been in a car until today" Mama Knight explained.

"Ok then, would you like to get Logan and we can go into my office and discuss what we're going to do. Then Logan can start his session."

She told them, standing up and waiting until Logan had been called over. When the little boy noticed the unfamiliar woman standing in front of them, he hid behind Mama Knight, clinging to her jeans in fright. Laura smiled at him kindly when he peeked round and led them to her office. The office itself was big and spacious, black leather sofas and a black leather chair, with a desk and a laptop. There was a box of toys in the corner and Logan slowly made his way over to them, glancing back as if asking if he was allowed to use them. When Laura nodded at him, he pulled out some Bob The Builder figures and started making them dig and build. The two adults and Kendall started to talk about what would be done for Logan.

"Now, from what I can gather, Logan has many issues deriving from being neglected, abused and bullied. He has no confidence or self-esteem, he has trust issues, anxiety and panic issues, he's unsure of most things he doesn't know of, paranoia, he can't understand things like love or care, he's scared of a lot of things, I'm guessing he has nightmares and to be quite honest, I think Logan may have a form of child depression." Laura informed them slowly, so they could take it all in.

"Child depression?" Mama Knight asked.

"Yes. It develops from trauma, being neglected eccetera and can make the child unsure of whether people are tricking them, that they will suddenly dissapear and generally makes them afraid and upset. Logan, from all the clinging and hiding, I can tell has stage 3 child depression." she replied solemnly.

"How-how can you help then?" Kendall wondered, looking over to his little brother who had found some marbles. He watched as Logan inspected the small, red and blue things, before raising them to his mouth and-

"Logie! They're not to eat, they're things to play with!" Kendall rushed over and stopped the confused youngster. Kendall gently took them away from the small boy and dug out a few teddies, deeming these the safest for him to play with. Once he was sure Logan wasn't going to eat anything, he settled back next to his mother. The adults had been watching the whole time.

"As I was saying, Logan can't be forced to do anything, he's too fragile. I'm first going to work on building a bond with him so that I can make some progress. This first session will be making this bond. From then, I'm going to start out on his emotions. He seems very unsure of them, so I'm thinking through play and interactive activities, I shall be able to find out what he is feeling. Then we will work on trust, confidence and his panic attacks and nightmares. I would like to see him three times a week, on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays like today. The first session will help me get an idea of how long they will last, but I should think the longest would be 2 hours. As for how long he will have to continue seeing me...Logan is an extremely damaged boy...it's going to take a long time for him to become...well, better. You are welcome to read any books in here, go home or get drinks whilst I work with Logan. Our sessions will take place through that door." she pointed to a door in the corner of the room. "That's what we call my therapy room. If you have any problems, just knock and pop your head round the door." She smiled and went over to the door, turning to face Logan.

"Logan" the little boy's head swung round, his eyes opening wider as he realised the strange woman was talking to him. Laura, noticing his nervousness, kneeled down so she was at his level. Logan slowly approached her, feeling braver now she was his height.

"Would you like to come with me? There's lots more toys in there" she told him softly. Logan looked at the door curiously at the mention of more toys. He looked back to his mom and Kendall, biting his lip.

"Go on Logie, go with Laura, she's really nice" Kendall encouraged.

"Can you come with me?" Logan asked timidly, fiddling with his top. Kendall smiled sadly.

"Me and mommy have to say here, but you'll have fun and we'll be right here when you get back, ok? You can trust Laura, Logie." Logan looked at the smiling woman again, before nodding at Kendall and walking through the open door.

"He'll be ok" Laura told them as she walked in and closed the door behind her, ready to start Logan's session.

**Sarah and I have more chapters...anyone want me to post them? **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	9. Almost Silent

**So glad you guys wanted to read more! Sarah and I are so happy and thankful to get all of these lovely reviews :)**

Logan nervously sat down on a big colorful couch. The fabric and pillows were so comfortable. Logan had never felt anything so soft and smooth. He wanted more than anything to just lie down and relax, but that was certainly not going to happen. Not now at least. He knew that calming down would give that lady an opportunity to just trick him like everyone else. Any other child probably would have been intrigued by the light and airy feel of the room, but instead he was scared out of his mind. He feared that women, simply because he didn't know her, nor did he trust her in any way. What if she hurt him or took him away from the Knights?

The small raven haired boy looked around anxiously as Mrs. Snow sat in a 'duct-taped' polka dot chair that was resting across from him. She was still holding a clipboard on her lap, and wearing the same reassuring smile on her face. Yeah, sure…nobody can smile THAT much. It had to be fake. This was all probably a stupid little plan, and Logan couldn't help but feel worried.

That didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Snow. After all, she was the one of the best Child Psychologists in the states. The poor boy was shaking with fear, and it broke her heart to see that. She wanted more than anything to help the child, but it seemed as if that was too far off to even think about at this point.

"Hello Logan, I'm Dr. Snow." The blonde lady introduced.

"H-hello." Logan replied, not making any eye contact. His mind was focused on staring down at his feet. He didn't dare look up once.

"Sweetie, you don't need to be nervous. I'm just going to ask you some simple questions so I can get to know you better. Your mommy and brother are sitting right outside." She grinned.

Logan peeked up for a second and wearily turned his attention towards the older women who sat across from him, "C-can Kenny come i-in with me?"

Dr. Snow hesitated, almost not wanting to respond 'yes', but it was up to the patient to decide whether or not they wanted someone in the room with them.

"P-please." His little lips quivered as a few tears rolled down his face.

Dr. Snow took down some notes before nodding and exiting the room. Mama Knight looked surprised to see that the therapist had been done with the session so quickly.

"You're finished?" She questioned.

Dr. Snow shook her head sympathetically, "Logan wants Kendall to come in with him. I believe he's a little too nervous to start having private sessions just yet."

Mama Knight turned towards Kendall, "Do you want to go in with Logie?"

Kendall didn't even have to think about this one. He stood up and followed Dr. Snow back into the room. Mama Knight smiled at how excited the older child looked when he found out he'd be able to join Logan. The brunette smiled shyly when he saw Kendall sit next to him. He felt better already, knowing that Kendall wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Logan snuggled up against his big brother and rested his head onto his lap. The blonde ran his fingers through Logan's hair and placed a kiss onto his forehead. There was a long pause of silence. All that could be heard were the faint sounds of a pencil making its way across paper. Dr. Snow observed how clingy the young child was towards his new brother.

"Do you feel more comfortable with answering questions now?" She asked softly.

Logan nodded slightly, and turned onto his side so he could see the lady better.

"Ok, Logan…how old are you?"

"I'm 8." He replied in an almost whisper.

"That's nice…do you go to school, Logan?"

"Yes." Was all the boy answered.

"Do you have any favorite subjects?"

Logan looked a little bit more interested now, "I really like math and science."

"Cool." She smiled, "Is there a reason why you like them so much?"

"I like math because it's fun and science because I want to be a doctor when I get older." Logan said in a much more relaxed tone. His body language still read 'tense' though Dr. Snow was happy to see he was warming up to her a little more.

"That's so awesome!" She laughed, "I'm a type of a doctor, and it's a lot of fun."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I can tell that you'll make a wonderful doctor as well." She grinned.

Logan wasn't used to getting complements, "T-thank you."

"Is there anything else about school that you enjoy?" She added.

Logan just shrugged. Everything else at school was horrible due to bullies…but that was the last thing he wanted to address at the moment. Dr. Snow didn't want to push the subject if it appeared to bother him in anyway. Instead she took a new approach at her methods. Without saying anything else, she turned around and grabbed a crayon box along with a notepad.

She turned to Kendall, "Honey, could you leave for a few minutes, I want Logan's full attention to be on the exercise I'm going to have him do now."

Kendall nodded, "Sure." He then looked over at Logan, "I'm going to be back later, Logie, but now Dr. Snow needs you to do something."

Logan instantly shot up and hugged Kendall, "I-I don't w-want y-you to l-leave, Kenny." He whimpered.

"I have to, baby, I'm sorry." He hugged the small boy back tighter, assuring that he still loved him. It might sound silly to say that someone needed to be shown they were still loved, just because they were leaving for a few minutes…but to Logan, Kendall leaving was scary, and it made him fear the worst.

Tears trickled down the young child's face as he hugged Kendall once last time before he left.

Dr. Snow handed Logan the crayons and paper, "Can you draw me a picture, sweetie?" She asked carefully.

"O-of what?"

"Anything you want." She grinned.

Logan nodded and placed the pad on the other side of the couch. He began to take out some colors and draw. Dr. Snow noticed how he avoided the light colors, and stuck to the 'browns' 'blacks' 'grays' and 'dark blues'. By the time she was done taking down some more notes, Logan looked up at her, holding the pad tightly to his chest.

"Are you finished, Logan?"

He simply handed her the piece of paper. Her heart broke into a million pieces when she saw a drawing of a little boy standing outside of a house in the pouring rain. The clouds had sad faces on them, along with the boy in the picture. She couldn't help but have a hunch that the boy was supposed to be himself.

"Logan, can you explain to me what you drew?" She tried to snap out of her sadness and keep the youngster assured that everything was fine.

She had never met a patient before that drew a sad picture on their first day. Even some of her worst cases would try to draw something that they liked.

Logan kept silent though. Not a single word was spoken.

**Good? Sarah and I had fun writing this one! I'll be double updating :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	10. Puppets

**Second Part of the last chapter! :)**

She waited for Logan to speak, but no words came.

"You're not going to get into trouble, honey, anything you do or say in here is ok." she reassured him, smiling to prove her point. Logan looked up from his hands and over to the other side of the room. His eyed widened in amazement and he gasped.

"Blue! And Dora!" he pointed to the stuffed toys in the toy box. Laura let the subject she was talking about before drop and walked over, picking them up and bringing them back. She thought of a different idea that might help Logan to help express his emotions more, or at least show her what he was feeling. She held the two toys up in either hand and set her notebook on the side.

"Hi, Logan" she made Blue say. Logan gasped again and squealed happily, too young to see that these weren't the real things, instead thinking they were.

"How old are you, Logan?" Laura spoke through Dora to get started.

"8" Logan smiled, talking happily to them.

"Wow, that's a good age. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Blue asked. Logan nodded eagerly.

"Yep! I have a big sister and a big brother. Katie is 10 and Kendall is 12" he told them.

"Cool! I have a little brother and sister who are twins! Have you always lived with them?" Dora inquired. Laura knew she had to be careful now with what she said. Logan hesistated.

"N-no. I used to live with my real mommy and daddy" he replied quietly.

"Oh, did you like living with them?" Blue said also softer now they were getting to a more sensitive part. Logan merely shook his head.

"That's ok, you're happier living with your new family, right?" Blue continued on optimistically.

"Yeah!" Logan squealed, a big grin on his little face.

"Logan, I want to know, if a little boy...or girl is treated badly by his or her parents, how do they feel?" Dora said slowly. Logan frowned, his small eybrows creasing together.

"They feel sad" he replied, his eyes watering a little.

"And do they feel alone?"

"Yes. They feel really lonely and when their mommy and daddy come back and then shout at them, they get hurt. They don't know what they've done, but their mommy and daddy wouldn't be shouting at them or hitting them or things like that if they didn't deserve it. They should get what they're doing to them. It makes them feel sad and they cry a lot. They should get it though because they've been a bad boy." Logan told her.

**It's shorter than some of the others, but I felt this cliff-hanger would be good :) haha! Sarah and I are so happy you're enjoying our story! See you in the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	11. I'm Afraid Not

**Sarah and I are still thrilled you guys like this story! We always have a blast writing it :)**

Part of Laura wanted to ask Logan how he knew that, but more than half of her mind said 'no'. She didn't want to push or scare the young boy...it was already obvious that he was on the verge of having a melt down, and the last thing that she wanted was for that to happen. Being very experianced with psychology, Dr. Snow knew that you had to be careful with paitents like Logan. One wrong move could result in the raven haired child being worried and closing his emotions in to the point where he wouldn't be physically able to open up to her. She could notice that he was gaining some trust towards her...a little, but some none the less. That was a good start for now...

Laura put the stuffed animals down and took some notes before standing up, "It was very nice meeting you Logan." She paused and smiled brightly as always, "You can go back into the waiting area...do you mind sending your mommy in here though?"

"I-I'll send her in." Logan sighed, not being sure what he was feeling at the moment. It was mixed with relief and disappointment. He should have said more to Dr. Snow, but at this moment that seemed impossible.

"Thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome." Logan whispered as he made his way back to Mama Knight and Kendall.

"Dr. Snow wants to see you." Logan said to Mama Knight, his eyes still watery from before.

"Ok honey...sit here with Kendall, ok?"

Logan nodded and watched his mom make her way to the room he had just been in. The small boy's behavior didn't go unnoticed by Kendall. He wasn't fully sure of what to say, but without thinking that much at all, Kendall placed a soft kiss onto Logan's forehead, and wrapped his arms around his baby brother's shoulders. Logan didn't do much; he was still lost in his thoughts.  
Meanwhile, Mama Knight took a seat on a couch across from Dr. Snow.

"Hi Jennifer." She said, not as happy as before.

"Hi." Mama Knight replied, "Is everything alright?"

"...I'm afraid not." Laura began, "I can tell already that he's facing severe depression. He's young, and might not show it all the time...but it's there and needs to be addressed. I want to have sessions with him for at least 2 hours, 3 times a week. This session was so I could see where Logan is at the moment, but now I want him to come back for real therapy."

Mama Knight wasn't sure of what to say, she felt so bad for her new son, "I'll bring him in then."

"Sounds like a plan...should we make some appointments?"

Mama Knight agreed and followed Laura to the computers so they could put in the dates.

Before Logan could realize it, he was being carried to the car. He must have dozed off for a little bit while waiting. The thought now hit him in the face that he still wasn't fully recovered yet from whooping cough.

"Are you tired, baby?" Kendall brushed the hair out from in front of Logan's face, and placed him in the car.  
Logan nodded weakly.

"I'll set you up in bed once we get home so you can rest." Kendall grinned.

"Thanks, Kenny." Logan reached his arms out for a hug.

"No problem."

**We hope you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	12. Will I Ever Get Better?

**Next part! Thanks from me and Sarah to all who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed! **

**Also, as of now, this is the last chapter we have completed in advance. Sarah's currently in the hospital and is having trouble being able to write as often, but she says that once she'd released she'll be back to writing again, and that's she sorry about not being able to right now. Until then, we might lack updates, but we're trying to get as much posted as possible :) **

Once they arrived back at home, Logan was pretty much almost asleep, so Kendall carried him inside. Logan coughed a few times and then nuzzled his face into Kendall's chest. The blonde ran his fingers through his baby brother's hair and cooed into his ear. Logan let a small smile play on his lips as he looked up at Kendall, causing the older boy blushed at how adorable his little sibling was.

Kendall pulled down the bedsheets and placed Logan on the mattress, "I'm going to go and get the thermometer."

"C-can I come with you?" Logan asked in a tiny voice.

"Sure, baby." Kendall picked up Logan again and brought him into the bathroom, sitting him on the side of the counter.

"...'m throat hurts, Kenny." Logan sniffled.

"I'll get you some Nyquip, in a few; it'll make you feel a little better." Kendall said as he dug through the drawers for the thermometer.

Logan waited, until he felt something more than soreness in his throat. He coughed a few times, but sadly, that lead to a fit of hacking. The blonde quickly shot up and ran over to Logan, patting him on the back in attempt to calm him.

"It's ok...it's ok..." He cooed.

Logan shook his head, gagging even harder. Each and every cough scratched the back of his esophogus even more causing an agonizing pain. Suddenly air was limitted and the smaller boy struggled to breathe. His face slowly began to turn a tinted blue shade.

"Mo-om!" Kendall cried, being nervous, "MOM! COME QUICK!" He shrieked.

Mama Knight dashed up the staircase and slammed the bathroom door open, "Kendall what's wro-" She was instantly cut off by the sight of Logan grasping for air in between coughs.

"Get some water!" She called out to Kendall who turned on the faucet and grabbed a paper cup.

The older boy handed the cup to his mom who lifted it to Logan's mouth. The tiny boy drank some of the water, yet the cough still persisted for a few seconds after. He took in a large deep breath afterwards making the classic 'whoop' sound that usually happens after a coughing fit.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Mama Knight asked softly.

Tears trickled down Logan's cheeks, "N-no...m-my throat really hurts and I-I'm tired."

"Let's take your temperature, then you can get some rest while I make dinner." Mama Knight began when she remembered that she left the stove on, "Actually, Kendall, can you do that...I can't leave the stove on or it'll cause a fire."

"Sure mom." Kendall smiled, turning back to his baby brother.

The blonde got back to searching for the thermometer while Mrs. Knight headed back down to the kitchen.

"Open up." Kendall giggled, holding the thermometer near Logan's mouth.

Logan smiled and opened his tiny mouth allowing Kendall to place the thermomter in. They waited 2 minutes for the beep and then the teen took out the tool. He held it towards the light so he could read the numbers.

"101.4" Kendall sighed, "Poor baby."

"Kenny..." Logan said in an almost whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Will I ever be...better?" Logan added.

"Like...recovered from the whooping cough?"

Logan shook his head, "I know that'll go away...but I'm just scared I'll never feel better...not in a sick way, just...overall."

Kendall wasn't exactly sure of what Logan was saying, but he did feel bad that such a young child was probably going through so much distress on the insides.

"All I know Logie is that nobody will ever hurt you again with me around." Kendall answered.

Logan still looked slightly puzzled as he stared down at his feet, "Ok."

**We hope you enjoyed!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	13. Options

**Hey! Sarah and I are so happy to be back to writing Taking Him In again! We both really hope you enjoy this chapter and give us some feedback as well :)**

It was Tuesday now. Mama Knight had bought Logan a whole new wardrobe: t-shirts, jumpers, jeans, trousers, shoes, coats, gloves, hats...everything she could find that the little boy would definitely need. She had taken Logan with her to get his opinion on some of the clothes and to see what size he was. It was a whole new experience for Logan. He never knew there was a big place that held loads of shops with all different things in. They had gone in the car, another big adventure for the little boy. He loved the car. It was like you could see the whole world out there and it was a challenge to figure out what all the blurred blobs were. Once they had arrived, Logan stayed close to Mama Knight, not trusting anyone else around him. They went into a children's clothes store and Mama Knight picked out a few tops in different sizes and took himm to the changing rooms. She had been shocked to find that the lowest size she had picked out (age 6-7) was still very baggy on her youngest son and she tutted to herself. Even now, when Logan's body had just managed to accept half a pot of yoghurt for meals, he was still dangerously thin. They ended up buying him size 5-6 in everything, which Mama Knight was in no way pleased with. Back to the present, Logan, Kendall and Mama Knight had just come out of Logan's second therapy session, apparently not much different to the first because the trust he had built up with Laura had seemed to vanish. They were now all, along with Laura, watching Logan play in the playground outside of the clinic. He was on the climbing frame, running around in his new blue dungarees with a massive grin plastered onto his face.  
"He's almost recovered from the whooping cough now, the doctor says his chest's almost clear. That means he'll be back at school soon." Mama Knight told Kendall and Laura. Kendall nodded.

"I was going to talk to you about that. I think for Logan's recovery, it would be best if he were schooled in a different way. Now, I don't mean pulling him out of school or homeschooling him, but simply a different approach. I've spoken with the school he is at currently and they said it would be possible to teach him seperately from the other children with a special teacher who looks after children as fragile as he is. Logan is a very bright child, but because of how timid and afraid he is around everyone else, his learning suffers. He doesn't contribute or really learn as much as he could. If he was schooled one on one, he'd build up trust with that teacher and he would actually learn and put his mind to work properly." Laura started off explaining, waiting to see what they thought of that.

"The school would be ok with that?" Mama Knight asked skeptically.

"Yes. They want to help Logan as much as they can. They'll take him to a special classroom set aside for him and I was told a woman called Miss. Healey will teach him as well as work with him to build confidence. After a while, they can start re-introducing him into a proper school environment and classroom, so that he'll be able to work in a normal classroom with his peers when he's older." She let this sink in before anything else was said.

"There is another option. There's a school called Oakland House which schools children with emotional and physical issues such as Logan's. It has a different method of schooling. They all have their own teacher, as there is one class per grade and in a class there is only about 10 students. The personal teachers work with them and then bring the children into group learning sessions so that they can get used to learning with others confidently and then eventually go to normal schools. The children tend to get on better at this school as they are all more or less the same and have the same issues, therefore they understand each other and feel more at ease. I work closely with this school, as I am the therapist there for the children. That is also another good thing about this school, they have a therapy sessions for the children at least three times a week and group therapy, enabling them to understand and get along with each other even more, at least twice a week. The children will all be together for at least half of the day and even when they aren't learning together, all 10 students will be learning in the same classroom. Personally, I think this is the best choice for Logan. He would be able to make friends easier. He would learn more and as well as learning, would be able to work on therapy during school as well." She produced three colourful leaflets.

"I have some leaflets here, but I would seriously consider these two options, as putting Logan in school normally would set him so far back that his mental state would be inrepairable. From past experience I have seen children from Oaklands go onto bright and brilliant futures. I would love to know your decision when you make it. I have to go now. Goodbye" she smiled as she quickly walked back into the building. Mama Knight looked down at the leaflets, reading them and then passing them to Kendall.

"It sounds like a good idea, I think we just need to think about it" she told him as they continued to watch Logan.

"Logie, baby…come on it's time to go home." Kendall ran over to his brother.

The small brunette child put his arms out to be carried, so Kendall happily scooped up the little boy into his arms. Logan smiled and snuggled against his big brother's chest as he was brought to the car along with Mama Knight by his side. The three got into the car and buckled up before heading to their house…

Mama Knight glanced at the clock that rested on the wall above her kitchen stove. Kendall and Logan sat at the table and watched as Mrs. Knight searched the cupboards for some food. She finally pulled out pasta for her and Kendall and then some yogurt from the fridge for Logan. She figured that it'd be a good idea to feed Logan first, while the water boiled…though it didn't seem like a great idea to leave the stove on without watching it.

"Kenny, do you mind feeding Logan while I make our dinner?"

Kendall's eyes lit up, he absolutely loved feeding his little brother. The blonde picked up the yogurt and grabbed a spoon from the counter. Without hesitating anymore, he lifted the spoon to Logan's mouth. The young boy had grown used to being fed, and actually enjoyed it now. For some strange reason, it made him feel safer and more comfortable…I guess it was a sign that they really loved him.

About halfway through the yogurt, Kendall turned to his mom, "Should I feed him anymore?"

"Logie," Mrs. Knight looked over at the raven haired boy, "how do you feel, sweetie?"

"I-I feel…ok." He stuttered nervously…I mean his stomach didn't hurt like it usually did when he ate food.

Mama Knight's attention turned back to Kendall, "Feed him the rest of it…we'll see what happens so we know how much he can eat."

Kendall nodded in agreement and continued feeding Logan. Once the blonde had made it to the last spoonful, he felt the anxiety kick in. What if he fed his brother too much? What if it only makes him worse? Kendall shakily brought the spoon to Logan's mouth and waited as the brunette swallowed.

"How do you feel?" Kendall questioned quickly.

Logan shrugged.

"Are you going to be sick?" Kendall added, feeling so worried for the young boy.

Logan shook his head uncertainly, "I don't t-think I am…"

Mama Knight kneeled next to Logan and wrapped her arms around his little bony body, "We're really proud of you, Logie Bear." She knew how fragile the boy's self-esteem was and hoped that praising him for good things would help to fix that.

"Why?" The child questioned.

"Because you're eating again…it might not be perfect quite yet, but you're coming close, sweetie." Mama Knight pulled her son in for a second hug; this time Kendall joined in.

"T-thank y-you." Logan sighed, not being used to compliments of any kind.


	14. Crashing

**I'm giving full credit to Sarah for this chapter! She wrote everything herself and I think it came out AMAZING!**

After debating the two options for a long and drawn out time, the Knight's finally decided that they wouldn't change Logan's school and that they'd go with the first option. Therefore, the very next monday, they found themselves walking into the school a little earlier than usual, Katie having already gone to her classroom. They walked down the corridors and to a secluded classroom that used to be used for 1st graders but was now used for children who needed a little extra help. Logan held onto Kendall's hand tightly as Mama Knight knocked on the door, walking in afterwards. The room was bright and filled with lots of learning posters that would be needed for struggling students. A middle aged woman with dark brown hair sat at a table in the middle of the room, looking at a timetable. She looked up and smiled with her thin lips.

"Hello" she greeted as she stood and walked over. "I'm Miss Healey." Mama Knight introduced herself and the teacher looked at Kendall, her eyes moving on and settling on Logan who shyed away from her stare. "And you must be Logan" she smiled again. Logan tried to smile back, but the truth was he was panicking inside. Somehow, he didn't feel as if there was a good vibe being given off by this new teacher.

"So Kendall will come by at the end of the day and pick him up. It was nice meeting you, but I must be going now." Mama Knight informed her. Miss Healey nodded.

"Do I have to stay, mommy? Can't I stay home with you?" Logan questioned, gripping onto her leg and not letting go.

"Yes honey, you have to go to school. You want to learn and become smarter don't you? It's only a few hours baby, I promise it'll go by fast" she bent down and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the forehead. Logan reluctantly let her go and also said goodbye to Kendall. As the bell rung, he turned around to look at the woman who would now be teaching him.

* * *

They were half way through the morning. Miss Healey had been trying to get Logan to talk to her and teach him for a good hour now and she had gotten nowhere. She had never dealt with a student like Logan. Her students before had been nervous and shy, but after the first 10 minutes they had warmed up to her and it was as if they were never like that in the first place. With Logan, he hadn't talked one bit and when she moved her chair closer to him, he had whimpered and shrunk down even more. All of this meant Logan wasn't learning and frankly, she was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Logan, can you tell me what 12 times 9 is" she asked for the fifth time. Logan once again didn't answer, he simply looked at his hands in his lap. She sighed, getting frustrated.

"Logan, what is 12 times 9?" again, nothing was said.

"Logan! What is 12 times 9?!" she raised her voice, very irritated. The harsh tone caused Logan's eyes to flick up to her reddened face, a small whimper escaping.

"Just answer the question, Logan! It's not that hard to speak to me!" she yelled. Logan flinched, still not doing as she said. Miss Healey got out of her chair and knelt down in front of Logan, gripping his upper arms hard.

"I was told you were good at math, Logan. I thought you were a clever boy. But, obviously you aren't clever because you're not even talking to me! And only good boys are clever, so you can't be clever Logan, because you're a bad boy." she patronized the little boy. Logan's eyes went wide as she continued.

"No, you're not. Because good boys talk to people and listen and answer. Good boys do their work, but you haven't. Because you're a bad boy. And you sure aren't clever, you haven't done anything all morning." she said wryly.

"I-I-I-I-I..." Logan tried to say something but he was still too scared and nervous, especially as she said all of his floors.

"You know, I've been in teaching for 20 years and I've never come across such a scared, whimpy, pathetic little boy." she sneered, shaking him slightly.

"You should have never left kindergarten, you not clever enough." she seemed to think for a while. "No, they should lock you up in a wacky shack for crazy people with no hope. You'll never be normal, Logan. You're so pathetic!" Logan's breaths had accelerated and tears leaked out of his big, scared eyes. He shook himself out of her iron grip and bolted out of the classroom, running as fast as he could.

* * *

He ran and ran, when suddenly he crashed into a wall. Looking up, it wasn't a wall. No, it was worse.

"Hey look, stupid little Logan's back, too bad no one wants him here" Jason remarked.

"No, his own parents didn't even want him. What a loser!" Andy laughed nastily as Jason and Tom sniggered.

"Aww, is little Logie crying? Does he need his mommy to come and blow his nose for him?" Tom added. Jason went round the back of Logan.

"Hey look" he said gripping Logan's underwear and pulling it up. "I think little Logeek is so stupid he's got confused and put underwear on rather than a diaper." he told the others, pulling them up as high as he could. Logan started to cry harder as they teased and mocked him. How had they found out about his parents.

"Maybe you should just go and never come back" Tom suggested, pushing him so he fell down with a thud.

"Yeah, no one wants you, no one cares. You're a stupid, pathetic waste of skin. No one would care if you went" Andy added. A sob wrenched itself from Logan's throat. The things that Miss. Healey had said and them whizzing around in his mind. He knew it was true.

"Yeah, why did you even get born? You're parents gave you up and I bet Kendall and his family will soon realise they don't want you. Why don't you just go away and die? Go away from our lives, no one would miss you. Go die, Loser."

With Jason's last words, Logan erpupted into sobs. He pulled himself to his feet and ran away, the vicious cackles of the bullies echoing around the halls. He didn't know at first where he was going, but when the 6th grade classrooms came into view, he knew his destination. He ran up to the nearest classroom, flinging the door open with surprising strength and thudding into the room. Miss. Kohler stood up, concerned at seeing the little boy very distressed, but he ran past her, through the sea of desks and just had time to spot his brother's and his friend's shocked looks before leaping into Kendall's lap. He sobbed into Kendall's chest, clutching his shirt so tightly that all of his knuckles turned white. His panicked breathing only quickened as his sobs escalated to an all new level if possible. The whole class turned to him with worried looks. Kendall wrapped his arms around him, rocking him from side to side, but that did nothing and soon Logan was hyperventillating. He couldn't catch his breath at all, each heave for air growing biggger and bigger, but the oxygen getting to his lungs getting less and less. His face took on a greyish tint and his lips turned a frightening shade of blue.

"Logan! Logan, breathe buddy, breathe!" Kendall cried, pattting his brother on his back as he tried to help him gain the precious, life-saving air he needed. Logan just started gasping even more, coughing and spluttering. He was still sobbing hysterically, making the whole thing a lot worse. Miss. Kohler hurried over to them, kneeling down and taking Logan from Kendall's arms. Logan at this point was so hysterical that he didn't even care who was comforting him. He just needed someone there...oh and also to breathe. Miss. Kohler ignored the horrified students as she walked around holding the 8 year old. When it was clear he wasn't going to start breathing normally any time soon, she called out:

"Someone go and get the nurse, someone go tell the principle what's happening and someone call 911!" Three students responded to her requests, rushing out as quickly as possible. Miss. Kohler knelt down on the floor, laying Logan down on the carpet, propping his chest up to allow as much air as possible into his lungs. Kendall, James and Carlos joined her on the floor.

It was too much for Logan's little body though. Too much effort to keep drawing in desperate gasps. Miss. Healey's and the bullies' comments went round and round in his head, nagging at him constantly. His eyes started to droop, lower and lower. His strength had left his body and he had no choice in what he was doing. His body was literally shutting down. He faintly heard some shouts as the principle, followed by two EMT's burst into the room. They dropped down beside him, talking to him, but Logan didn't know what they were saying. He couldn't actually hear them. His head was lifted slightly as something was placed over his nose and mouth. It could have been the mask-type-thing that he had seen in a textbook before, but whatever it was, it only really helped him a little. A bright light was shone in his eyes and he winced, squeezing them shut because it was just too bright. He found it extremely hard to open the eyelids again, all his energy having been zapped. He turned his head weakly, seeing a mass of blonde hair through his hazy vision that could only be Kendall and feeling said boy grab his hand. Logan's heaving chest hadn't slowed down one bit and the next time he blinked, he found he couldn't open his eyes again. He was aware of voices now getting louder and more frantic. He was aware someone was shaking him. But he couldn't fight anymore. He couldn't do it. They would be better without him though, everyone had told him that. And as he sank down into an eerie darkness, Logan's body gave up. Logan stopped breathing.

**Ahh! Cliffhanger! Do you guys want an update soon? **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	15. Is This A Good Thing?

**OMG you guys are the best! All of those reviews in just one day?! Sarah and I are SO happy you like this!**

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled with pure panic leaking from his voice, "Come on, buddy…wake up!"

Before the blonde could say anything else Logan was pulled from his reach. Now he himself felt darkness overcome him…but a different kind than what his brother had experience…this darkness was pure evil and rage causing Kendall to stand up and march right out of the classroom. Oh boy were Tom, Jason, and Andy in for a HUGE surprise when he found them. Though the blonde hadn't seen them do anything, he had a funny feeling that they caused all of this crap. Suddenly, he could see three figures laughing from afar. Without thinking, Kendall dashed to where they were standing…

"What do you want, loser?" Tom snarled.

Kendall's head felt like it would explode with anger, "I want you to all fuck off." He tried to keep his cool.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jason fumed.

"I said to fucking leave my brother alone." He got up into Jason's face, not breaking his stern scowl the whole time.

"And if we don't?" Andy snickered.

"You jackasses will be sorry, real fucking sorry." Kendall added.

The three laughed as if Kendall had been joking…and at that point all chaos broke loose. Kendall couldn't hold his fury inside. It was like a volcano about to erupt. He got closer to the group of boys and with one swift movement he threw a punch into Tom's face causing the boy to fight back. Before Andy or Jason could leap in, the two boys dropped to the ground, climbing on top of each other, throwing punches and kicks. Kendall sent a large scratch down Tom's arm with his finger nails and sent his knee into the mean 12 year old's stomach.

"YOU HURT HIM!" Kendall cried, "YOU-YOU EVIL JERKS!"

The sound of high heels could now be heard from down the hallways. Andy and Jason ran off, knowing exactly who was coming. Mrs. Barton. She was the meanest science teacher you would ever meet. She had no sympathy for anyone was known to send EVERYONE to the office for stupid reasons.

"BOYS!" She screamed.

Kendall pushed Tom out of the way and shot up to a standing position, "Uhh…"

"OFFICE…NOW!"

"He started it!" Tom yelled.

"No I didn't! I'm not the one who sent SOMEONE's brother to the fuc…to the ER!" Kendall corrected his 'almost' curse word and growled at Tom.  
"Get to the office NOW!" She added, causing the boys to run as fast as they ever had towards the office. Once they were out of Mrs. Barton's sight, they slowed and panted, still not saying anything else to each other.

Mr. Clark stopped them dead in their tracks. He wasn't the principal, but he was the assistant, "My office, boys…now…Mrs. Barton told me that you were fighting in the halls."

Kendall felt tears sting his eyes, "Y-you don't get it it! T-tom he…he…" Kendall gasped for air.

"Kendall, relax…there is NO excuse for fighting at school!"

Tom stifled a laugh.

"B-but…"

Kendall was cut off by a 'shh' from the vice principal. Tears now were pouring down his face. He was in trouble, Logan was in the hospital, he had no clue is his mom or Katie even knew. Why was this happening to him?

The vice principle sent them through to the actual principle and he asked for an explanation from each boy. Of course Jason's, Andy's and Tom's stories all matched perfectly. When it was Kendall's turn he just broke down. He told the vice principle everything. From how they found Logan passed out on the sidewalk, to adopting him and then now. Surprisingly, the vice principle didn't stop him, but simply handed over a box of tissues. Andy and Tom were fidgeting uneasily in their seats, looking unnerved and guilty. Jason's face was blank and guarded.

"And t-th-en h-he j-j-u-st st-opp-ed breathing!" Kendall cried. "And I didn't stay! I just let my anger get the best of me...and now I don't know how he is or even if he's..." he stopped what he was saying. He didn't want to be thinking about that possibility. A harsh intake of breath came from the other side of the room.

"He stopped breathing?" the voice that spoke was shockingly small and timid. It was Andy that had spoke, glancing up through guilty, teary eyes.

There was a confirming nod from Kendall. "I-I never meant for it to go that far. I never wanted to be like this, I thought I would never be a bully. But then Jason and Tom came over and threatened me and I-I had to." a few tears made their way down his face. "They would have killed me." Kendall stared at the boy who's tough exterior, had simply been a result of bullying himself. If Kendall could remember right, Andy was actually a really nice guy a few years back. Kendall could remember Andy being on the hockey team with him, playing as his defence. But, he had suddenly quit and a few days later started to hang around with Jason and Tom.

"I've always been good friends with Jason." Tom spoke. "Our moms have known each other forever, so when we were born, they started bringing us together for playdates. It was in 4th grade when Jason started to be mean." Kendall didn't miss the glare Jason sent Tom's way.

"His dad had left and his mom overdosed. He was put into care and after that he was never the same. He started picking on people and when I told him to stop..." Tom slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal many thin, long scars adorning his arm. "He found a knife...somehow...and he told me if I didn't be mean with him he'd...he'd end my life." Tom bent his head and started crying. "I thought I was going to die. He threatened me every day with the knife. He never washed it and it always had my blood on it. I was so scared." he looked Kendall straight in the eyes. "I'm so, so sorry Kendall. I'm so sorry" he started to cry even harder and then Andy broke down too.

Kendall never would have thought that the bullies that threatened his little brother, were actually the target of bullying themselves.

"Jason, is this true?" The principle had been watching quietly and now everyone's eyes averted to the actual bully in the room. The boy whose home life had shrunk his heart down so he was nothing but cold inside. Jason scowled.

"So what if it is? They all deserved it." he spat out. "They all did, but no one more that your little, pathetic excuse of a brother." he directed at Kendall. Kendall's eyes flashed with rage, but the principle spoke before he could.

"Jason, what you have done to Logan, to Andy and to Tom...it is unforgivable. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to call your foster parents and the police. You are expelled from my school." he told him. Jason simply growled and looked at the floor.

"Andy and Tom...though what you did was the threatnings of Jason himself, you still did it. You are suspended from school for a week and you are to write letters of apology to everyone you ever bullied. I'm letting you off lightly boys, be grateful." Andy and Tom nodded.

"Anything to try and get any forgiveness sir." the principle nodded.

"Kendall, I sympathise for you. But you did start the fight." the principle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I would like you to come to my office for five days at lunchtime. You are to help me with anything I ask. Now, go back to your brother, Kendall. I wish him all the best." the principle finally smiled and Kendall shot up.

He swung the door open, but that's when Jason made his move too. He raced up to Kendall, pulling out a shiny, red-encrusted weapon and lunged at Kendall. Kendall didn't know what was happening, but suddenly, he was being pushed to the ground and a thud was heard to the side. Kendall sat up and swung round. His eyes widened. Tom was on the floor. His chest rose in shaky gasps as his hands pried the area around his stomach. Jason backed away as far as he could, bumping into the principle's desk. Andy slowly approached him and Jason lunged again. Andy fell down as well, twisting his ankle as he dodged the lunge. The knife fell to the floor and Jason backed up against the wall. Kendall slowly rose to his feet. Andy limped over and they both pulled Tom up who was wiping the small gash made by the knife with his shirt. Kendall let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and turned to both of them.

"Thank you. So much." he said. "I just want you to know...I forgive you two, for what you did. I'm sure Logan does too." A police officer walked through the door and grabbed hold of Jason, leading him out.

"I need to go to Logan now, but thanks. I'll see you both after your week suspension." he smiled slightly as he walked out of the door. "Oh, and make sure you get those injuries checked out!" he shouted back, smiling once again. He turned and ran back to the classroom Logan was in, hoping his brother was ok.

To Kendall's surprise, he didn't see any resemblance of commotion in that classroom. Mrs. Kohler stood in the back of the room, writing down something on the white board. Children were back in their seats, and there wasn't a sign of the EMT's or doctors. The blonde had to pinch himself a few times. Was he dreaming? Didn't his brother just…stop breathing in the middle of THAT classroom?

"Uh…" Kendall began, "Wh-where is…"

He was cut off by the teacher, "He was taken to the hospital, sweetie. Your mom is with him though, so don't worry…he'll be ok." She cooed.  
Kendall nodded, sitting back at his desk, feeling like a total outcast. People glared at him and acted as if he were some foreign creature. Was the fight that bad? Did anyone else see? All of the questions that rummaged through Kendall's mind had the power to make his head hurt…he just wanted all of this to stop.

Suddenly the bell rang so loud and out of the blue that it nearly made the older boy fall out of his chair. He felt a surge of relief…well, that was until he was pulled to the side of the classroom. Gosh…couldn't people just leave him alone? All Kendall wanted was to go outside for recess and hang around with Carlos and James to clear his head…but sadly, that seemed far off.

"Kendall, would you mind staying in during recess with me?" Mrs. Kohler asked, "I'd like to talk to you."

Kendall had to stifle a groan, "Sure."

"I'm not mad at you, Kendall." She said softly, knowing that the blonde must've been worried, "I just wanted to ask you about what happened today."

"I feel so bad." Was all Kendall said, "I-I just wish all the hurting would stop…I mean, he's so young and…" Kendall wasn't sure where he was even going with this, but it didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Kohler that tears had welled up in the student's eyes.

"Sweetie…" She said sympathetically, "What do you mean by all of this?"

"L-Logan's so hurt…he-he's not normal…he can't be." Kendall blurted out, "He was so little when all of this happened…he really believes that the world would be better off without him. The fact that he's young makes it worse…this is all he knows."

Mrs. Kohler nodded.

"I'm worried for him…I've found him sad more than any other child his age should be, I've seen him crying before he goes to sleep…he's so confused and I wish I had the answers…I wish I could just give him a hug and then everything from his past would be erased, but it doesn't work that way!" Kendall found anger build up inside of him like the time before, "And now at school he still doesn't get a break! Between nasty teachers and evil bullies…and…and…" The blonde paused, "I just wanna see him be happy for once…"

* * *

Kendall walked down his street all alone. Carlos and James had gone to hockey, but the blonde couldn't be bothered. He just wanted to get home…and lie down…and wallow over how bad things were that day. He twisted the doorknob and let himself into an empty house. There was a note on the kitchen table from his mom:

Hi Kendall,  
If I'm not home when you get in, that's because I'm still at the hospital with Logan. Please don't worry, I can promise you he'll be fine.  
Love you,  
-Mom

He placed it back down and sighed. How was Logan doing anyways? He crossed his fingers and hoped that his baby brother would be home soon along with his mom. Katie had Chorus after school and usually didn't get back until much later…which meant Kendall was all alone for now. He tried to pass the time by watching TV, drawing, and going on his computer; but everything failed to cure his boredom. Ugh…the last resort was homework; so sadly, Kendall sat down and pulled out his big math textbook, ready to finish some equations. His mind wandered, though…he couldn't think straight at all. When would they be home? Was Logan ok?

Footsteps could be heard from outside the Knight's house. Kendall jumped up, hoping it was his mom and Logan. His heart soared when he saw his mother carrying a sleepy looking little boy in her arms up the porch.

"Mom! Logie!" He called out.

Mama Knight gave a small smile.

"I-is he ok?" He questioned.

"He's fine…just had a panic attack…the doctors gave him a medicine that helped." Mama Knight tried to keep everything sounding calm for her son…but the truth was that poor little Logan had to go through a lot more than just taking some medicine. Mama Knight felt stupid for not knowing about her new baby boy's anxiety issues…it seemed like the obvious assumption considering all that he had gone through.

"W-what's that?" Kendall seemed put off by the term.

"It just means that he got a little…over worked up about the bullies and teacher. His body wasn't sure of how to react to such stress." Mama Knight answered, "…he missed you, though."

"I missed him too…is he awake?" Kendall sighed.

"Barely." Mama Knight laughed.

Kendall walked back inside, Mama Knight following. She placed Logan down on the couch and brushed the hair out from in front of his eyes.

"Can you keep an eye on him? I need to pick up Katie." Mama Knight explained.

"Of course." Kendall grinned, watching his mother wave to him and exit the house.

The raven haired boy looked over at Kendall with big round eyes, "Kenny?"

"Yeah?" Kendall sat at the edge of the couch.

"That was scary…I-I wish you were there by my side." He sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Logie Bear…the school didn't let me leave, but I promise that won't happen again."

Logan nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Kendall smiled.

"Why do people have to be so mean?" Logan said in a tiny voice, "Don't they know they are hurting someone? Why don't they care?"

Kendall held onto Logan's little hand, "I'm not sure, baby…it's a mystery to me."

The small child felt his nerves getting the best of him. He began to see those mean people flashing through his mind all over again. He never wanted to face anything alone anymore…and at this point he felt like Kendall was the only person he had to hold onto. Sure, he did have Mrs. Knight, Katie, Carlos, and James…but it was different. They were his family, but he and Kendall had a different connection. Logan hugged onto the older boy's arm and snuggled up next to him…

"I never wanna leave you, Kenny." He said in between small sobs.

Kendall hugged back, "I've gotcha, baby…don't worry, I'm here…it's gonna be alright."

Kendall felt happy that the little boy felt this attached to him, but was that a bad thing too? What if Logan became too clingy? Not that it'd bother Kendall to the slightest bit, but what if that affected other things? The poor child was scared and wanted someone to lean on…but could Kendall do that? Once you grow closer to someone, it's always easier to hurt them…

**So there it is! A totally action packed and really amazing chapter in my opinion! Dumb question buuuut...who wants another update?!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	16. New Schools

**OMG! Sarah and I are soooo sorry for the lack of updates! We hope you like this chapter :)**

They had to wait yet another week before Logan was even ready to start going to school again. Mama Knight, along with Kendall's and Katie's opinions, had decided to transfer Logan to Oakland House. There was no way on Earth that Logan would end up going back to his old school. Luckily, after what had happened, Miss. Healey had been fired and wasn't allowed to work in another school for 10 years. She had been reprimanded so badly, she would probably never get any kind of job ever again and wasn't even allowed back into Minnesota. They were certain over the schooling matter for Logan, but they had yet to tell Logan. They weren't sure how he would react. So, the Saturday after that awful week, they all sat him down in the living room, Mama Knight pulling him onto her lap, so they could explain what was going to happen.

"Logan, baby, you're going to have to start going back to school again soon" she started, stroking back a lock of his gorgeous raven hair that had fallen into his eyes. Logan's heart beat immediately began to speed up, the thought of going back to that place causing memories to whiz past in his head. He started to breathe faster and his distress wasn't unnoticed by the family.

"Hey, Logan, baby, calm down ok? Just breathe in and out. You won't go back to that place, I promise." she smiled as his breaths evened out and continuously stroked his hair to comfort him. He glanced up at her, a slight hope in his big, brown eyes.

"Yeah, you're going to be starting a great new school, that will be better than the old one and it'll help you too Logie" Kendall reassured his little brother.

"Kendall's right, baby. Look" she reached over for the leaflets of the school that were on the table, keeping hold of him all the time. "It's called Oakland House and it's really nice and friendly. You'll get your own teacher and you can learn new things with him or her and then you can also learn with the other boys and girls in your class." she pointed out a few pictures whilst she explained.

"What if they're mean? What if the teachers are like Miss. H-H-H" the little boy had been so petrified by the teacher, he couldn't even say her name.

"I promise you they won't be. They'll all be very nice and you'll have so much fun. There aren't a lot of other kids in your grade, only about 10 and they're all a lot like you." she poked his nose as she said this, making him giggle cutely. "And you know your special doctor, Dr. Snow?" she waited for the little boy in her arms to nod. "Well she works there too. She'll have some more sessions with you at school and the other children will join in with some sessions with you as well. You'll make such good friends, Logie and you'll have a great time. Look at all they have." she gestured to the leaflet. He squealed and pointed.

"A playground! And a swimming pool! And the classroom has loads of toys!" he kicked his legs excitedly, beaming as he turned the pages.

"You bet, Logie. You'll have a great time there. And you can work with Dr. Snow a lot. I wish I could go there!" Katie encouraged her little brother. Logan nodded at her eagerly.

"So, do you want to go, Logie?" Kendall asked the ultimate question. Logan squealed again.

"Yes please!" he giggled as Mama Knight kissed his forehead.

"That's excellent, baby. I'll go let the school know." she said, placing Logan on the couch and heading for the phone. She chuckled as she heard a small voice in the background...

"Wait! Do I have to wear a uniform?"

"I think so, baby." Kendall smiled.

"Oh…" Logan responded shortly, not being exactly sure of what this 'uniform' would look like.

Mama Knight walked back into the room and held a box in her hand. Kendall had a funny feeling it'd be holding the uniform, since he heard his mom speak of how Dr. Snow had sent one over for Logan to try on.

"What's in there?" Logan questioned.

"It's probably the uniform we were talking about." Kendall added.

Mama Knight nodded, "Yup! You should try it on for size, sweetie." She instructed, handing the package over to her youngest son.

Logan took it into the bathroom and slowly opened up the sides. In the box were pants, a shirt, a tie, and a sweater. As he dug further inside he found shoes too. Everything looked so big, but the raven haired boy hoped that it just appeared to be that way.

He pulled down his PJ pants and then put on the khakis instead. They drooped way past his feet and hung down from his tiny waist. He ignored that and grabbed the button down shirt as well. The boy had never really seen many buttons in his life, so this was almost foreign to him. He tried to match the right buttons, but it looked like he didn't do the best job. Both sides of the shirt were lop-sided, but either way his sleeves were too long.

He pulled the sweater on and noticed that the sleeves to that were way too long also. The last thing left were his shoes that surprisingly fit his feet, and a tie. Logan had never seen a tie before…well, he had seen it once, but the young child didn't want to remember that time. He tried to copy what the people in pictures looked like and wrapped the tie around his neck, but it didn't look right.

Logan looked at his reflection and felt tears sting his eyes, "I-I can't even dress myself." He sniffled at the image of a totally messed up outfit.

Kendall made his way into the bathroom after noticing how long his little brother had been in there, "You ok, Logie?"

"N-no…" He cried.

"What's wrong?" Kendall dismissed how incorrect the clothing was put on.

"I-I know that I p-put this on w-wrong…" he sobbed, "I'm-I'm b-bad at everything."

"Don't ever say that, Logan!" Kendall called out, kneeling in front of the small boy and beginning to fix the buttons. The blonde paused to wipe a forming tear from his little brother's eyes.

Once the clothes were fixed, Kendall removed the tie and figured it might be a good idea to teach Logan how to put one on so he'd know in the future.

"Have you ever seen a tie, buddy?" He asked.

"Y-yes…o-once." Tears began to leak from the brunette's eyes. He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Logan? What happened?"

Logan snuggled up against Kendall's arm and buried his face into the boy's shirt, "My daddy used one to hurt m-me. I-I thought i-it wouldn't h-hurt too b-bad, b-but he hit m-me with i-it hard."

Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair, "It's ok, baby."

Logan shook his head, "N-no…I-I deserved it…d-daddy says I w-was lucky h-he couldn't f-find a b-belt that t-time."

Kendall was unsure of how to respond and could only hug the boy tightly and place a kiss to his forehead.

"Why don't we leave the tie out for now…you can wear it later, Logie Bear." Kendall added.

"T-thank y-you, K-Kenny…t-that m-makes m-me feel b-better." Logan let a tiny, weak smile play on his lips.

**How was it? Anyone want us to update more often?**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY and SwagUPWindowsDOWN**


	17. Losing Him

**Sarah and I might be evil :P poor Logie! Wait until you see what we did too him...**

The next day, they had to face the tie issue. It was Logan's first day and he was furiously trying to put his uniform on right, which had been tailored by Mama Knight so that it actually fit him, although the sleeves were still slightly long. He had managed the bottom half: pants, socks and shoes, but he was still getting confused with all the buttons on the shirt, which ones went with which?! He sighed, agitated as he finally got it buttoned up...somewhat and he pulled the sweater over his head, taking three attempts to put his head through the right hole. He knew he would have to get some help with the dreaded tie that he was still scared to wear, so he proceeded to Kendall's room. The blonde in question was already dressed in some jeans and a plaid shirt with a t-shirt underneath and was now brushing his hair. He smiled when his little brother walked in, carrying the tie and knelt down next to him.

"Right, let's see what's happened to this uniform, huh?" he asked kindly. He gently pulled the dark green sweater over the little boy's head and smiled sympathetically when he saw the shirt in almost the same state it was in yesterday and started to unbutton it.

"I'm sorry, I c-cant even d-dre-ss myself" Logan whimpered as tears started leaking from his big eyes. Kendall hurriedly pulled the small boy against his chest, shushing him and wiping the tears away.

"Hey, it's alright, it doesn't matter. It's very hard to learn how to dress yourself, Logie. I bet lots of other boys and girls don't know how to. Mommy usually helps you doesn't she?" Logan nodded. "See, you're just not used to it. How about you come into my room from now on and I can help you put it on? That way, you can watch what I do and learn how to yourself. Does that sound good?"

"Thank you, Kenny" Logan smiled.

"No problem, Logie." he finished undoing all the buttons. "Ok, so shirts have a lot of buttons. You see how there's buttons down one side and holes on the other? Well they match up."

"But, that's what I don't understand. Which ones? How?" Logan whimpered the last question.

"Hey, it's alright, like I said, lots of boys and girls don't know how to, Logie. But I bet you'll learn real soon."

"Okay" Logan whispered.

"Right, so the buttons are all opposite the holes. The button opposite the hole goes together. So this one" he held the first button. "Goes with this hole" he put it through. "This one, goes with this hole" he continued on, until all the buttons had been done up. "And it's all done!" he exclaimed

"Wow! That was so fast, Kenny! I wish I was as clever as you are!" Logan commented. Kendall shook his head.

"You already are Logie, you're so smart. Shall we put the sweater on now?" he reached for the warm piece of clothing and pulled it over the small head, telling Logan that the big hole was for his head. Then, he slowly brought the tie out.

"I'm gonna be very gentle, ok Logie?" Logan just made some sort of squeaking sound. "Hey, how about I tell you about the rabbit, the log and the fox?" Logan looked up at him, curious. Kendall smiled and put the tie around his neck. He proceeded to tell the little boy the rhyme he used when he was little, saying it slow and showing him each step. "The rabbit hops over the log, the rabbit crawls under the log, the rabbit runs around the log, one more time—because the rabbit is trying to outsmart the fox, and the rabbit dives into his rabbit hole" Logan laughed as Kendall finished. "Well done buddy! You're wearing a tie!" Logan himself looked down and giggled happily, not at all fazed by the tie around his neck anymore.

"And it's not scary anymore. Because of the rabbit!" Logan squealed and Kendall chuckled. He got up from his kneeling position and picked Logan up, throwing him over his shoulder as they head downstairs.

"Kenny! Kenny! Let me go!" Logan laughs hysterically as Kendall walks on through to the kitchen, where his mom and sister are.

"Hey mom, hey Katie." he commented like the little boy over his shoulder was completely normal.

"Kenny...I'm gonna throw up" Logan said unsteadily as Kendall quickly put him down. Logan rushed out of the room, into the bathroom and threw up everything he had eaten for breakfast that morning.

Kendall's brotherly instincts kicked in, sending him running towards the bathroom to make sure Logan was ok. The sight of his baby brother vomiting violently broke his heart…he hated seeing him that way.

"Are you ok, Logie Bear?" He cooed.

"N-No." Logan whimpered, gagging into the toilet for the second time now.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kendall questioned.

"M-my tummy hurts…I-I don't think I can go to school."

"Are you nervous, Logan?" Kendall said.

Logan didn't say anything for a moment, he wanted to act tough and be able to tell Kendall that he was a big boy now and that he'd be fine by himself at school…though that seemed far off.

"Y-Yes! I-I'm r-really scared, K-Kenny…I-I d-don't wa-wanna go by myself!" Logan sobbed.

Kendall sat next to Logan and rubbed circles on his back, "How 'bout I come with you?"

"Y-You c-can do that?"

"Anything for you, Logan…you know that you're my main priority." Kendall grinned, pulling the raven haired boy in for a hug.

The ride to the school seemed too quick for the little 8 year old and he ckung to Kendall as they got out of the car. The building itself was very pretty, an old manor house having been converted into the little school. It made it look more homely and Logan was glad that it didn't have any of those scary statues that lots of stately homes brandished. They walked behind Mama Knight, seeing a glimpse of the swimming pool off to the side, before they entered the reception. Logan's terror grew as they were waiting for the principle to come and greet them and when she did make an appearance, Logan hid behind his older brother. Kendall, at the moment, was his protective shield.

"Hello" the woman shook Mama Knight's hand. "My name is Miss. Adams and I'm the principle here at Oakland House" she greeted, giving Kendall a warm smile. She could see the terrified little boy hiding behind Kendall and knelt down so that she was at his level.

"Hello Logan, I heard you're going to be coming to school here, is that right?" she watched as Logan peeked round long enough to nod back at her, before hiding again. "I promise you'll love it here. Do you want to meet your personal teacher?" Logan nodded hesitantly, praying they wouldn't be like Miss. Healey.

The principle got up and led the way to Logan's new classroom. They had come half way through the morning, so the rest of the children were at recess. It made it easier for introductions. Opening the door, they walked into a brightly coloured classroom, with lots of bright displays of work the children had done. A young looking man walked up to them, appearing to be only in his early thirties.

"Hello, my name is Mr. White, I'm going to be Logan's personal teacher here at Oakland House. I can assure you that he'll be fine here. We know all of his history, so I can work with him in a way that makes him comfortable and I can work with him easier." He greeted. The principle turned back to them.

"Mr. White is one of our best teachers here. He really connects with the children and knows how to work with them so that they can thrive in school. Logan is very safe with him." she explained. Kendall sighed in relief, glad to know that they wouldn't have any repeats of the Miss. Healey incident.

"Now, I must go, but I will be back at the end of the day to see how Logan's first day went. Goodbye" she left the classroom.

"Yes, so, if Logan would like to come with me, we can put his things away, get him settled in and start to get to know each other." Mr. White smiled kindly. Mama Knight pulled Logan into a big hug.

"You'll love it here, baby. I'll see you at the end of the day, ok?" she kissed him on the top of the head and Kendall repeated her actions. A sudden wave of panic came over Logan and he gripped onto Kendall's wrist.

"Don't leave me! You said you wouldn't leave me!" he exclaimed, his breaths coming out faster. Sudden images of Logan being left on his own and being picked on by the other kids entered his mind. Logan's hold became a death grip as tears started to leak out of his eyes and down his face. The little boy's chest heaved in and out at a rapid pace as he wobbled on his feet from the lack of air. Logan's legs suddenly buckled and he fell forward into Kendall's arms. Kendall lowered him to the floor, trying to get his baby brother's attention, but Logan's eyes were darting around everywhere. They became misted as he started to kick and thrash around.

"No daddy! No! Please daddy! Don't leave me!" Logan shouted out. Tears came to Kendall's eyes as he did everything he could think of to try and bring Logan back.

"Logie! It's me, Kendall, not your daddy. You're ok, just...please come back. Where are you, Logie?" he asked in a wavery voice. Mama Knight's heart fell apart as she saw her oldest child begging the unresponsive Logan. She too kneeled down. Placing her hand on the little boy's chest, she could feel how hard her son's heart was beating and how rushed his breaths were.

"Honey, you need to breathe. It's mommy, Logan. Calm down, as Kendall said, you're ok." she said as his shouts just became more terrified.

"No! Not in there! It's too dark daddy! Daddy, where are you? Don't leave me! It's too small! Daddy!"

Mr. White crouched next to Mama Knight. He was trained for this sort of thing.

"Logan, it's Mr. White and Kendall and your mommy. We're at your new school. It's 10:30am. Can you hear me Logan?" he took Logan's small hand and gave it a squeeze. "Everyone's here, what you're seeing isn't happening Logan. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, Logan" he instructed. They waited for what seemed like ages, and if you had blinked you wouldn't have seen it. But, there was a faint, weak squeeze on Mr. White's hand. "Ok, good boy Logan. Now, we're in the classroom. It's painted light blue and has lots of displays around. It's got teddies and a big book shelf. Me and Kendall and Mommy are by your side. Can you see the classroom, Logan? Can you see us?" slowly, Logan's sight became what Mr. White had told him, the horrific images of his dad locking him in the family safe which was only 2ft tall being replaced with reality. For the first time in a while, his eyes started to properly focus on things and he took in his family on one side and the teacher on the other. Mr. White smiled.

"That's it, we're all here." he told the frightened boy. The only problem was that Logan was still hyperventillating and his lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "You need to breathe now Logan. Calm down. It's ok, just take some deep breaths. Follow me, ok?" Mr. White drew in some deep breaths and let them out again, purposely making the action as big as possible to show the little boy what to do. Logan tried to copy, his breaths being more shaky and desperate. "Slow down, calm down." Mr. White said soothingly. Eventually, Logan's lungs started to listen and he was soon breathing normally again. "That's it, good boy Logan" the teacher praised.

* * *

"Will he be ok then?" Kendall questioned, "Should I stay here with him?"

"Only if Logan feels comfortable with that." Mr. White replied.

"Logie..." Kendall kneeled down to his brother's height, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Logan nodded and instantly clung onto the blonde's arm.

Mr. White chuckled, "Alrighty then, looks like you're staying."

Kendall smiled, "Sounds good."

Mama Knight kissed Logan's forehead and headed out of the school, knowing that she could trust this school and teacher.

Meanwhile, inside Logan's personal classroom, Mr. White instructed him and his brother to sit down at desks. The two did as they were told...

"Hi Logan." Mr. White grinned, "To start our session, I want to learn more about you..."

Logan looked up a little from the table, "O-ok."

Mr. White sat on the edge of the desk, "So...do you have any hobbies?"

Logan looked at Kendall, almost awaiting for permission to answer the man, "I like learning and reading" he replied in a small voice.

"That's cool!" Mr. White beamed, "Do you have a favorite book?"

"I like science books and math book...but mostly the math ones."

"Awesome! Do you want to start out with math today then?"

"Ok!" The raven haired boy's eyes lit up.

Mr. White walked over to his desk and grabbed a math worksheet, "Let's see what you know so far, Logan."

Kendall grabbed a pencil from his backpack and handed it to his brother.

Logan glanced at the paper for a moment and then began to answer the problems. Both Kendall and Mr. White were shocked to see how quickly he picked everything up.

"Wow." Mr. White gasped at a 100% correct test, "You're really smart, Logan!"

The younger boy's face turned red; he obviously wasn't used to compliments, "Th-thank you."

Mr. White looked at the time to notice that it was time for the student's session with Mrs. Snow. He decided to send Logan over to the room, but to hold Kendall back. Logan felt comfortable enough arounf Mrs. Snow to go by himself, so he walked across the hall and into her office.

"Kendall, I think it's wonderful that you care so much about your brother." Mr. White said.

"Thanks." Kendall grinned.

"As long as you don't mind, could you fill me in on what you know about his...problems?" Mr. White questioned, "It's better I know so I can work with him easiler."

Kendall nodded and began to tell the teacher a little bit more about his brother.

While in the room with Mrs. Snow, Logan took a seat and crossed his arms nervously. Yes, he felt safe enough to be alone, but he still wasn't completely on board with all of this. It was overwhelming for the small child.

"Hi Logan!" Se smiled, "How are you?"

"G-good...and you?" He tried to reply politely.

"I'm doing great." He grinned, "How has your week been so far?"

Logan losened up a bit, "Fun! I got to go to the pond with Kenny."

"Really?" He asked, "what did you guys do there?"

"He started teaching me how to skate..." Logan explained.

"That sounds like lots of fun!"

"It was...when I was skating, I fell, but Kendall helped me up and he kissed my boo-boo so I was ok." Logan continued.  
"Kendall seems like a really good big brother, huh?"

"He is! I love him so much." Logan smiled.

Mrs. Snow hated to do this...but it was something she had to do while Logan was relaxed. She hoped if she was slow with it and didn't push the young boy, he'd still remain content.

"Logan. Can you tell me about what happened with Mrs. Healy?"

Logan's eyes filled with terror, "D-do I have t-to?" Tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Not right now, sweetie, if you don't want to, we don't have to." She said in a calm tone.

"She-she-she-she um..." Logan stuttered trying to get his words out, but he didn't know how. Mrs. Snow looked sympathetically at the little boy. She knew how hard it must have been on his non-existant self esteem and she knew he needed to talk about it so they could make progress.

"How about you draw it for me? Like a story board, would that be easier, Logan?" she asked.

The little boy nodded and she handed over a pad of paper and some crayons. She had found that he liked to draw a lot, so she decided if he ever couldn't express his emotions through words, she would have him draw it out. She once again noticed he used all the dark colours, but this time, a lot of red was added. As he hesitantly handed over the story board he had drawn, she saw why. In each picture, Miss. Healey was drawn as a massive woman with a big, frowny face and Logan was tiny. She was pictured yelling in a few of the drawings and Logan crying. He had tried to write some of the words she had used, but only being an 8 year old, couldn't spell all the big words properly. These words always appeared in the middle of each drawing and from her expert knowledge, she knew children often put the thing that affected them most in the middle. Still, it wasn't hard to figure out what "pafetick" "stewpid" and "wimpey" meant. There was, two words in big letters, written in red along the bottom. "BAD BOY" repeated itself everywhere, accompanied by many, scary and angry looking faces. Looking up at the little boy, she could see that he was crying.

Carefully and gently, she sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Shh, it's ok Logan, it's alright. You're a very good boy. You're very brave, you know that?" she said softly. Logan looked up at her.

"Bu-but she-she said..." Logan protested meekly.

"She's wrong Logan. Look" she got up and made her away across the room, grabbing the fallen pad. She pulled off many sheets, scrunching them all up together so that they made one big sphere. She drew two dots for eyes and a nose and a frowning mouth. She walked back over to Logan.

"Pretend this is Miss. Healey" she said, making the wad walk around.

"You're not happy with her are you?" Logan shook his head.

"She was very wrong for saying and doing what she did to you Logan, so why don't we tell her what you think?" Logan looked at her confused. "Here, I'll show you" she turned it towards her and proclaimed "I don't like you because..." she looked to Logan.

"She's scary?" Logan asked.

"Because you're scary!" she said. Then she pulled one of the layers of paper off.

"Every time you say something to her, you pull off a layer. That way, it'll help you become less afraid" she explained. She gave the paper ball to him. "Go on, give it a try."

Logan took the ball and glanced at it. A flood of emotions took over him as he stood up from the couch and tossed it up in his hands once.  
"I don't like you because you're mean..." Logan said in an almost whisper, he then tore off a piece.

Mrs. Snow nodded, "When Mrs. Healy was acting mean; how did that make you feel?"

Logan almost didn't know how to handle this. He was sad for sure, but he was angry at the same time. He felt so bottled up, that at this moment, he had to express those mad feelings.

"She makes me feel like I'm nothing." Logan squeezed the ball in his hands, "S-she doesn't k-know how sad I already was! She made it worse!" His tone grew louder, "W-why?!" He screamed, "W-why!"

The raven haired boy sat back down and rest his head into his palms. Tears slid down his face.

"Why what, sweetie?" She questioned.

"Why am I so bad? Why can't I be good so people will stop hurting me?" Logan asked.

"I don't know honey...there are mean people out there in the world...what I do know is that you never did anything wrong; you're a wonderful little boy, Logan."

More anger arose in the child's body, "Stop lying!" He yelled, "I-i-if I were good...t-then w-why di-did my d-dad...?" His voice cracked, he felt like he couldn't finish. A memory took over his whole mind at the moment:

_Logan sat on his bed, looking through a medical textbook. He had been grounded for asking his dad for dinner the night before and wasn't allowed to leave his room. Before he could look up and see what happened, his book was snatched out of his hands._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Mitchell yelled._

_"R-reading..." Logan whispered, glaring down at his feet._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He screamed._

_Logan shot up and looked at his dad, "Yes sir."_

_Mr. Mitchell grabbed his son's wrist and squeezed it really hard, pulling him into the kitchen._

_"No daddy! S-stop daddy, p-lease!" He cried._

_Mr. Mitchell swung open the drawer and grabbed a knife._

_"NO!" Logan cried._

_"You weren't supposed to be reading...you're a bad boy, Logan, a real bad boy...maybe if you were better then I wouldn't have to do this." Mr. Mitchell taunted._

_Mr. Mitchell lifted up the side of Logan's shirt. With one swift movement the blade of the knife was sent all the way down from his ribs to his hip. Blood instantly began to pour as the little child burst into tears and cries of pain._

"Logan." Mrs. Snow shook the boy's shoulder, knowing he was out of it at the moment.

Tears spung from his eyes, "P-Please h-help m-m-me!" Logan sobbed, "P-p-please...p-please..."

* * *

A while later, Kendall and Mr. White knocked on the door to see what was going on. Logan had been longer than he was meant to be. After hearing a "come in" they entered the room. It was much different to the therapy room where Logan had his other sessions, Kendall realised that it must be purposely done this way so children who see her out of school as well as here feel more comfortable. Kendall's eyes immediately landed on his brother, who was asleep on one of the couches, a blanket draped over him. Mrs. Snow was writing down some notes.

"What happened?" Kendall was almost afraid to ask. Why was his little brother sleeping? Mrs. Snow set her notes aside and came over to them.

"Logan suffered a minor breakdown today" she said calmly.

"A breakdown?!" Kendall exclaimed. Mr. White hadn't said anything because it was normal for a child with a mental state like Logan's, to suffer some sort of break down. Mr. White had seen it coming.

"Yes. He's been bottling his emotions up for so long that they finally burst out all at once. The overflow of emotions caused the breakdown. Eventually, it all became too much for him. He was in danger of hurting himself so I had to sedate him." she explained.

Kendall couldn't think. He knew Logan was in a bad state, but never this bad. Mrs. Snow took a deep breath, prepairing to tell Kendall what could happen.

"Kendall...you know there is only so much this school can do, right? We can only help children so much. Some children...they're more harmed than others, more affected. Some children like this get better. Others...they don't. Kendall I've talked to your mom about this and she agreed with me-"

"She agreed with what? Kendall asked beginning to feel like something bad was coming up.

"She agreed that if I thought it was the right thing, that we would send Logan to the Riverview Centre." she tried to make it sound better than it was, but she didn't succeed.

"Riverview! But that's a mental health hospital for kids!" he exclaimed.

"Kendall, Logan is a very unstable boy at the moment. Do you know what he tried to do earlier?" she asked. Kendall shook his head. "He was pulling at his hair and then he stood up and ran at the wall. He kept on hitting himself on the wall and that's why I had to sedate him. I think for a little boy like him, he needs to be monitored 24/7 and given medicine to calm him down and stop the nightmares. The pressure of school is too much and so he needs to be put in a room in a place like Riverview and to just play all day. It's not that bad really. It's a more stable thing for him." Kendall didn't say anything. "As soon as your mom gets here Kendall, I'm going to tell her and Logan will be taken there. I'm also going to inform them that his case is critical and he needs to be put in a room where he can't harm himself. Most likely that'll be padded. I'm sorry Kendall, but that's how it has to be."

* * *

"Logie sweetie..." Mama Knight cooed, "Can you wake up for, Mommy?"

Logan's little cocoa brown orbs blinked open, "W-what happened?"

"You had a meltdown, honey...it's ok; though, just relax. Can you sit up, Logan? We need to talk to you." Mama Knight explained.

"A-am I in trouble? I'm sorry!" Tears instantly sprung from the small boy's eyes, "I-I didn't mean to yell at Ms. Snow...I promise!"

"Logie, it's ok...we know you didn't mean it." Ms. Snow smiled, "We just want to discuss somethings with you...you're not in trouble in anyway, honey."

Logan nodded hesitantly.

"Logan...Ms. Snow and I have noticed how...distressed you've been lately, and we decided it'd be best to send you to a place called Riverview...it's...a..." How was she supposed to tell a little 8-year-old that he was being sent to a mental hospital?

"It's a special place for people like you, sweetie." She grinned.

"Can you and Kenny come with me?" His eyes widened, which broke Mama Knight's heart.

"N-no Logie, Kendall and I will only be allowed to visit you sometimes." Her voice cracked.

Logan's heart sank. He looked almost confused by that phrase. He wasn't going to be able to see his big brother or sister or even his Mommy anymore?

"I-I'm sorry!" Logan sniffled, "I-Is t-this a p-punishment? C-Can I do something s-so you c-can f-forgive m-me and not m-make me go b-by myself?"

"Sweetie, this isn't a punishment...it's going to help you." Ms. Snow promised.

"I-I don't wanna go." He sobbed, "P-Please don't make me go!"

Mama Knight felt horrible, "You have to, honey...sorry."

Meanwhile, the three packed up some of Logan's things and got into the car. Logan didn't say a word the whole entire time. He still was having trouble processing the whole though of being abandoned by more people he loved. His trust was being broken down...

"Mommy?" Logan asked from the backseat.

"Yes baby?"

"Am I being brought here cause you don't love me anymore?" He asked.

"No! Not at all, Logan...we all love you very much, honey...we just need to do this." Mama Knight replied instantly.

Logan looked out of the window at the houses he passed. He wanted more than anything to be snuggled up in bed watching Blues Clues or Dora with his family...but this new places seemed to lack all of that from what he had heard. They finally came up to the Riverview building. Rather than any of the other places he had been too earlier, this place was so boring and dark. The walls were bricks that had been painted either gray, black, or white and were very old looking. He held onto Mama Knight's hand tightly and with his other arm he hugged onto Kendall.

Once they came up to a big desk it was noticiable that the people here weren't going to be nice at all. They seemed just as dull as the interior. Logan wanted to cry. This place seemed more like a prison, not a home.

"We will take him to his room now." A women said.

"Logan...were going to come visit as much as possible, and we will call too when we can." Mama Knight smiled, "I'm going to miss you, sweetie. I love you." She kissed his forehead.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and hugged him so tightly, "I love you Logie Bear! I'm going to come visit everyday if I can. I'll miss you too much if I can't."

Logan wiped his eyes a few times, "B-bye...I-I love you."

Mama Knight began to walk away, but Kendall didn't follow. Logan ran over to the blonde and started to sob hysterically.

"I-I don't...don't w-want y-you to l-leave!" He cried, "D-don't l-leave me!"

Kendall felt so incredibly bad for the boy who was obviously having a tantrum in front of the workers and his mom.

"N-No!" Logan yelled, "D-don't l-l-leave!" He hugged Kendall's waist and refused to let go, until a worker pulled him off, and began to drag him away. More screams of terror came.

"KENDALL!" He shrieked, "KENNY DON'T G-GO!"

Once Logan was around the hallway and out of sight, Mama Knight and Kendall slowly left, with shame. How could they do this to the poor child? It felt so wrong.

Logan was brought to a small square room, but before entering, they made him change into completely white pajamas. They were stiff and way too big for his tiny frame. They took away his shoes and bags, but not without telling him he wouldn't be allowed to ever see them again, unless he was released from the hospital.

With one small shove he was pushed into a padded room. The only other things in there were a few foam blocks and a big foam bed. It seemed almost like a joke...how was he supposed to live in there 24/7?

He sat down on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest, "T-they left me...t-they don't love m-me j-just like everyone else."

The time dragged by, and what was only an hour felt like an eternity. Before Logan knew it another worked had entered his room with some baby food and a spoon. He knew what was coming and didn't like the sounds of it.

"Time to eat." He said flatly.

The male worker too off the baby food cap and dug the spoon in. It looked like way more than the yogurt he was used to eating. Logan started to fear that he'd be fed too much and end up getting sick like before he was taking that stomach strengthing medicine.  
The man shoved some into Logan's mouth, and continued to add more quickly. Logan nearly gagged on the stuff since it was all coming in so fast. He began to feel a little nauseous, so he knew it'd probably be time to stop eating.

"I'm full." Logan replied in a small voice.

"You have to eat it all." The man instructed, and fed Logan more.

Logan didn't have time to say anything else, because the last spoonful was stuffed into his mouth. He tried to swallow, but it felt like he'd vomit if he did.

"Swallow." The man demanded, "I don't have all day..."

Logan gulped it down and felt queasier than ever.

"What?" The man asked.

"M-my tummy hurts." Logan whimpered, wrapping his tiny arms around his stomach.

Logan suddenly felt all of the baby food begin to rush up his throat. The small boy hunched over and puked up all the food violently. It hurt so badly, even worse than any other time, and Logan just wanted to be at his house, with people helping him to feel better, but that wasn't the case. He got no affection at all...just some new pajamas. After the man wiped everything up he left without even asking if Logan was ok. The poor boy sat back on his bed, wondering what he did to deserve any of this.

**The last two parts, Sarah and I were both so upset for Logie! Poor thing :( we hope you enjoyed reading this though!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
